Little Jude
by hollycullen5
Summary: A mysterious seven year old boy named Jude is discovered in the forest by the cullens. He refuses to tell any of the cullens the story of how he ended up in the forest. Will the cullens be able to help this young boy? The story is better then the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle and Edward had gone out hunting when he suddenly picked up the scent of a human. They were deep in to the middle of the forest, far away from hiking tracks.

At first Carlisle thought it was just a hiker, but then he realised that there were no hiking spots nearby. Edward has heard Carlisle's confused yet curious thoughts and they both stopped running immediately. Edward glanced at Carlisle, confused.

''Lets go see'' muttered Carlisle.

Both of them were extremely curious at what they might find. They both sprinted at vampire speed towards the human, running through the damp, cold forest easily dodging trees and jumping over logs. In less then a minute they arrived at the clearing.

What they saw wasn't what they were expecting. It was a young boy, only about seven years old. He had a big bruise on his cheek and his breathing was a bit erratic. Due to their enhanced hearing they could hear the boys quick heartbeat. They didn't need Jasper's ability that the child was terrified. His hair was blonde and he has big blue eyes, but he was also very skinny. He looked malnourished.

The boy was wearing a dirty grey long sleeved shirt, black tracksuit bottoms, black worn out shoes and a thin black jacket which was too big for him. He must of been freezing!

He was extremely dirty, covered in mud and leaves. Telling by the state he was in he must of been out in the forest for a while.

Carlisle pov:

Why is this child so far away from human habitation? Is he okay? Is he malnourished? Dehydrated? Injured? Had he been abandoned? Was he lost? Where are his parents? I hope that this young boy has a nice, happy family and he had simply gone on a trip with his family, but gotten lost and his worried family were desperately trying to locate him.

Edward and I exchanged worried glances. In my mind I told Edward to stay behind the trees so that the boy couldn't see him, I didn't want him to feel overwhelmed or intimidated.

Slowly I walked forward, towards the boy. I purposely stood on a twig so that the boy knew I was here. I was tired of referring to him as the boy, I needed to know his name. Suddenly, the small boy looked up. Carefully, I crouched down a couple of metres away from him and sat on the filthy forest floor.

The young boy is visibly very frightened, his breathing has become even more erratic and his heartbeat has quickened immensley. He pulled his legs closed towards himself and looked at me in pure terror. He was resting against a tree. Thankfully he didn't run away from me, he was scared but at least he remained where he was.

I gave him a soft smile.

"Hello, my names Carlisle, whats your name?'' I questioned in a friendly a few moments the weary boy remained utterly silent.

"Jude'' he replied quietly.

I hadn't even noticed that Edward had gone, he's probably gone back to the house to inform the others of the situation.

''Well Jude, its rather cold out here so how about you come back to my house?''.

He is shivering, he desperately needs warmth. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already in the beginning stages of hypothermia. For a few minutes he didn't reply. I was hoping he would say something, but he stayed silent.

''My family won't bother you and i'm sure you don't want to spend the night in the forest'' I said in an attempt to persuade him.

Jude looked as if he was in deep thought and gently bit his lip then he slowly nodded his head. I held out my hand for him to hold and he cautiously placed his small hand in , I pulled him of the damp forest floor.

I walked out of the clearing and saw Emmett's jeep. Someone from my family must of parked it there. I was so relieved! No way could Jude hike all the way back to the house in his condition and even if I carried him i'd have to walk at a human pace so it would take hours to get back to the house. I opened the door for him and he climbed in. By the time I climbed in to the car the boys eyes were starting to droop. After a couple of minutes his head dropped and he was sound asleep.

After ten minutes we arrived at the house. Everyone had gone upstairs, apart from my beautiful wife Esme. I could see everyone curiously peering at the jeep from a window on the third floor. Jude was still asleep, he had dark circles under his eyes. Obviously he was exhausted so I decided it would be best if I didn't wake him. I swiftly got out of the car and opened the door of Jude's side and I picked him up. I intended to close the car door quietly but instead when I closed it there was a loud bang and suddenly Jude woke up. He was half asleep, but then he looked up and noticed I was carrying him. He tensed and his heartbeat quickened again.

''Don't worry, you're safe, this is my house''. Thankfully Jude calmed down. Once we got inside the house I took of his jacket and pulled of his worn out shoes. Esme smiled at us warmly. I went over to the sofa and gently placed him down on it. He was looking downwards at his hands, nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

**This is my first twilight fanfiction so please don't be to harsh! Reviews would be deeply appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'v just read through the first chapter and i'v realised that there are a few mistakes, but i'm new to twilight fanfiction and I don't know how to edit it! Someone please help! **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, apart from Jude. No copyright intended.**

**Carlisle pov:  
****  
**I slowly crouched down infront of Jude and Esme sat next to him.

''So Jude, are you going to tell us what happened?'' I said encouragingly. Esme placed a reassuring hand on Jude's arm, but he stiffened. Sensing his discomfort, she removed her hand. Jude shook his head.

"I'll go get you something to eat, you must be starving'' she then left to go to the kitchen. Esme will no doubt be happy that she finally has an excuse to use the kitchen.

''Are you scared to tell us?" I asked. Jude never replied. Hmmm.

''Are you not allowed to tell anyone?". Jude quickly looked up and nodded his head.

I was so desperate to find out what had happened to this young boy. Did his parents give him that bruise on his cheek or was it someone else? Maybe i'm just being paranoid. Maybe he's just got lost and fell over.

Edward came down the stairs. Edward will read his mind and we'll find out whats gone on.

''Edward'' I greeted when Edward came in the room. I smiled. Hopefully Jude would realise that Edward wasn't a threat. I glanced at Jude and he looked terrified.

''Jude meet Edward, Edward is my son, Edward this is Jude'' I said, gesturing to Edward.

''Hello'' Edward said in a friendly tone. Jude never replied and his brow creased slightly. Edward moved a step closer to him and Jude shuffled back. Edward took a step back again, he didn't want to make him even more scared.

At that very moment Esme came in with a tray with some toast on, a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket, then gently placed it on the boys lap. Perfect timing.

''I'll be one minute'' I said to Jude. Jude seemed relaxed around Esme. She was an extremely maternal person. Even if he was frightened of her she'd have him trusting her in a matter of minutes. She would make a wonderful mother. Me and Edward swiftly left the room.

"What was he thinking?"

''He's very afraid Carlisle, he doesn't know if he should trust us or not.''.

''Has he thought about his background?". I asked.

''Only vaguely, there's an extremely vivid memory of a man punching him'' Edward said angrily. How could someone hurt a child? An innocent, vulnerable child. I'm a very compassionate person, but child abusers make me sick. Sneakily I peeped in to the living room, the boy was scoffing down the food, the poor boy must of been starving. Esme was sat next to Jude, watching intently.

Rosalie came down the stairs and into the hallway, then stuck her head round the corner to see him. ''He's gorgeous, but that bruise! What evil bastard could do that to a child!'' Rosalie exclaimed, only audible to a vampire, too quiet for a human to hear. I turned to Rosalie and told her the story of how we discovered him and about how he said he's not allowed to tell us how he got the bruise.

She sighed sadly. ''Can I go over and see him? I know quite a lot of humans find me threatening, but thats because they get on my nerves. He's a child and I love children!'' I contemplated this. I could hear Esme and Jude, Esme was saying soothing words to Jude.

''I'll be back in one minute'' Esme said to Jude and she took the tray back to the kitchen. His heart rate was now at normal rate. Oh that reminds me, I need to do a medical exam on him in the morning. ''Fine'' I replied to Rosalie. Hopefully Jude won't feel too overwhelmed.

I walked into the living room, followed by an excited yet anxious Rosalie. Rosalie was smiling and so was I. We were trying out very best not to frighten the boy.

''This is Rosalie, she's my daughter''. He didn't look as frightened as he was earlier but he certainly didn't seem calm. Rosalie bent down slowly infront of the boy.

''Hello, whats your name?''. Rosalie knew his name, but she was trying to start a conversation.

''Jude'' he replied quietly.

''What a lovely name to suit such a lovely face''. Jude gave a small smile and blushed, he then looked downwards and started fidgeting with his fingers. ''Don't seem so embarrassed, I bet all the girls at school chase after you'' Rosalie laughed.

Jude looked confused. ''My stepdad said i'm ugly, he always calls me nasty names'' he mumbled quietly. As soon as he said it I could tell he instantly regretted, his hand slapped against his mouth as if to stop himself from revealing to much. He looked extremely upset.

Rosalie noticed this so she quickly changed the subject, ''how about a nice, warm bath?''. Jude contemplated this then slowly nodded. Rosalie held her hand out and he accepted it. Esme followed after them. Once they got to the corner of the room, Rosalie gently picked him up and carried him up the stairs. I was surprised that Jude allowed Rose to pick him up, I never realised how quickly he would trust her.

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews justwriting123 and thank you for telling me how to edit stories!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, apart from Jude.**

Carlisle pov:

I gathered the family (with the exception of Rose and Esme who were giving Jude a bath) for a conference in the dining room. We didn't need a dining room, as obviously we don't eat human food but we're not going to go out and hunt a deer, then bring it back and stick it on the dining room table. Ha! The thought of doing that made me chuckle to myself. It was for appearances only and Esme couldn't help her self, as soon as she saw the table, she fell in love. It was an old antique, dark wooden table with ten chairs. It amazes me how much love most women have for furniture. It's only an inanimate object.

''So Edward, anymore information from his thoughts?'' I asked, hoping we could finally discover what had happened to him. Edward sighed.

''Nothing yet, he's not thinking about his background. He's only thinking about the present, apart from the one memory which I've already told you about '', Edward replied, slightly frustrated.

''Maybe if we ask him about his past, then he would think about it''. Jasper asked.

''Wouldn't that upset him? '' Bella said. Obviously she cared about Jude, but we desperately needed to find out his past.

''Yes, it will upset him but we need to discover what happened to him'' I replied. Bella nodded.

I carried on speaking. ''Now we have two options. We could care for him ourselves''. Everyone gasped and questions and opinions flew around the room at lightning speed.

''What will happen when he discovers were vampires?'' Nessie exclaimed.

''Carlisle, you remember what happened will Bella. What will happen if the Volturi find out?''Edward shouted, but not loud enough for a human to hear.

''What if one of us slips up?!" Jasper anxiously asked. Jasper needed more confidence in him self. He slipped us with Bella at her eighteenth birthday party, but that was decades ago and he's never slipped up with Nessie.

''Yes! Another human, wooooop!'' Emmett cheered.

I held up my hands. Everyone needed to calm down. ''It's only an option. His condition isn't from wandering around the forest for a couple of days. He's suffering from prolonger malnourishment and by the bruise on his cheek and his vivid memory of a man punching him; he's obviously been abused. At least with us I know he'll be cared for''.

I turned to Alice. ''What will happen if we hand him over to the authorities?''.

Alice's eyes glazed over, as she scanned Jude's future''. Her brow creased and I could see in his eyes his future was bad''.

''He doesn't go back to his family, so he must have no one. He would go to a group home. I see him hiding under the bed, crying. Afterwards he'd go to a foster home, but he'd be treated badly. I see a woman, slapping him. I presume she's his foster mom and her husband, laughing as she hits him''. Alice cried. If vampires could cry then she would be sobbing. Jasper had a comforting arm around her shoulder.

I looked around the table and everyone was saddened by Jude's future if we handed him over to the authorities.

''What will happen if he stays with us?'' I queried.

''He'll be happy. I see Emmett teaching him how to play Fifa on the Xbox'' Alice laughed.

''So its settled then. We will adopt Jude''.

Everyone smiled. It will be nice having a new addition to the family. Jude Cullen has a nice ring to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**All belongs to Stephanie meyer, except Jude. **

**Thank you for reviewing Catherine Gest Lauros!**

**Rosalie POV:**

I swiftly walked up the stairs, with Jude placed firmly on my hip. He seemed relaxed around me, which made me happy. After Carlisle told me about his bruise, his awful memory of a man hitting him and how they discovered him, it made me furious.

Esme walked ahead of us and into the bathroom. She started running the bath water. I placed Jude down on the floor.

''How about a bubble bath?'' Esme asked, smiling.

Jude simply nodded his head. Soon the bath filled up with water and mountains of bubbles.

''Put your hand in and test the water, it might be too hot''

Jude lowered his fingers into the water before taking them out and turning to us.

''The waters fine''. He said quietly.

''Oh, I've forgotten the towels from the washing basket. I'll be right back''. Esme told us.

Jude seemed hesitant to remove his shirt. If he's been abused then he'll have bruises all over him. I know he's scared, but he needs tell us about his background so we can catch the evil bastard/bastards that abused him. We might all be wrong, it might not be his family that abused him. What if he was kidnapped? I was getting stressed. Be patient, I told myself. Rushing things won't help. Maybe if I turned around he will get in the bath. Eventually, the bubbles will die down and I'll be able to see the bruises.

I turned around and started looking through the bathroom draws. Pretending to look for something. I heard Jude climb in. YES! My plan had worked. At that moment Esme came walking in with a couple of towels.

''Look how small you look in those mountains of bubbles''. Esme exclaimed, laughing.

He did look small in the bubbles, but he was small anyway. Carlisle expected his small height and weight was due to prolonged malnourishment and neglect. How long had this poor boy suffered at the hands of another? What sort of traumatic life has he lived so far? That's all going to change, we will make sure nothing bad happens to him ever again.

I don't know how I'm going to cope when we hand Jude over to they authorities. Hopefully, he has some nice family members who are willing to look after him. We wiped the dirt of his face and washed his hair. He looked like a different person afterwards. We decided to initiate conversation.

''So then Jude, what's your surname? Mines hale'' I told him. If we are going to search the missing persons unit, it would help knowing his surname. We needed more background information about him.

''Ermmm… Smith''. He mumbled hesitantly. Obviously he was lying. Esme glanced at me, we were thinking the same thing. He was hiding something.

''You don't seem too sure''. I said, suspiciously.

''It's Smith''. He replied to me, more confidently this time. No doubt Edward will be listening to our conversation. He will of read Jude's mind.

Jude was now uncomfortable. I don't think questioning him was our expertise despite us being maternal. Carlisle will do a better job; he's a very patient and soothing person. We'll leave it to him.

The bubbles were now dying down and the bruises on the top past of his chest were visible. Esme gasped. I stormed out the room. Probably scaring Jude, I felt bad but I was furious. I ferociously sprinted down the stairs and in to Carlisle's office. Considering he was a vampire, he looked genuinely shocked as I barged in to the room, slamming the dark wooden doors.

''CARLISLE THERE ARE BRUISES!'' I shouted. Spitting venom out as a spoke. I couldn't help it. All I felt was blind fury.

''Rose calm down, we don't want Jude to hear you shouting, take deep breaths'' Carlisle said calmly. He stood up quickly and walked around the table in front of me. He placed his hands on the top of my arms in a soothing manner.

I slowly started breathing in and out in. Vampires didn't necessarily need to breathe, but we did anyway as we find it more comfortable. When we breathe we can smell the variety of scents around us. Eventually I calmed down.

''Explain what happened Rose''. Carlisle said.

''It was awful Carlisle! Esme and I saw bruises on the top part of his chest and there are loads! If there are loads on the top part of his chest that means they'll be even more all over the rest of his body! He's just a child Carlisle''. I was dry sobbing now.

Carlisle looked saddened. ''Now we definitely know he's been abused, but the question is, who's he been abused by and how did he end up in the forest''.

**Esme Pov:**

I've never seen Rose so angry. She stormed out of the room. I turned to Jude.

''Did I make her angry?'' he asked worriedly. Tears filled his eyes.

''No, no, of course you didn't make her angry''. I soothed. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks. Oh no, I hope he's not afraid. Then we'll be back to square one.

''Why is she angry? Was I bad?'' he asked, crying.

I don't know what to say to him. I don't think he's realized that we've noticed his bruises.

''It wasn't you that made her angry…'' I hesitated. If I told his we saw his bruises and Rose was angry with the person who gave him them, he might panic. Abuse victims are often told if they tell anyone of they abuse then they'll face severe consequences. On they other hand, we need to question him about the bruises sooner or later. I decided to change the subject.

''Lets get you out the bath''. I smiled comfortingly.

**Alice pov (after the family meeting):**

''Come on Jazz" I shouted excitedly.

He sighed "Do I have to go Alice? You know I don't enjoy shopping". Jasper complained.

''Well suck it up Jazz! We need to get some supplies for Jude and I need you to carry the bags!'' I replied.

''Can't Rose go with you?" he asked.

''She's with Jude"

''Can't Esme go with you?"

''She's also with Jude"

''Well how about Bella?"

''She's out hunting with Ness''

He's frustrating me now. I will seriously drag him to the shops if I have to.

''Fine I'll come'' he finally said.

I smiled and took him by his hand, pulling him to my car. It didn't take long to get to Port Angeles in my sports car. I got him some pajamas, tracksuit bottoms, jeans; a couple of shirts, some socks, some boxers and of course some more food. We already had food, as we needed to keep up appearances. If no one ever saw us food shopping then they would get suspicious and Nessie occasionally ate human food. I didn't go overboard with clothes and food for him, I only bought they essentials.

When we arrived home we put Jude's new clothes in the wardrobe and cupboards in the spare bedroom were he would be staying. Jasper went back to our bedroom so he could finish of the book he was reading and I laid a pair of his new pajamas on the bed for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, apart from Jude.**

**Dixie.f.9- Thank you for reviewing and hopefully this chapter will answer your question.**

Esme pov:

Jude was plodding along the hallway wrapped in a big, blue towel.

''This is where you'll be staying''. I told him, pushing open the door and gesturing do the spare bedroom. It had a gigantic king size bed in the middle. We didn't need a bed in this room, but I enjoyed decorating and the room looked empty without it. There was an en-suite, a desk, some cupboards and a wardrobe. There was a window, which was the full length on the left side of the room, which looked on to the forest.

''Really? Are you sure?" Jude asked, surprised. He was looking around the room with his mouth hanging wide open in shock.

I was confused. Was Jude shocked because we're letting him staying in our house or because we we're letting him stay in such a grand room? Maybe he was asking a rhetorical question. I just smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. I walked over to the bed

''Close your mouth or you'll catch flies'' I told him, laughing.

Instantly he closed his mouth and went bright red. I remember when Bella was human and use to blush.

As he got changed in to his new pajamas I went over to the wardrobe to see what Alice had stocked it with. I knew Alice had been in here as I could smell her scent and I know how Alice can't resist shopping.

''Look at the clothes Alice has bought you, now you won't have to wear those dirty clothes which you came here in'' I said to Jude, showing him one of the shirts.

''She really bought me them?" He asked. Astounded at the fact someone would do such a thing for him.

''Yes. Alice loves to shop and you needed some clothes''. I smiled.

''She didn't need to do that'' he replied, still shocked. Obviously he wasn't very good at accepting gifts or maybe he just wasn't use to it, but if someone weren't use to getting gifts then they'd be happy to receive gifts! I'm overthinking things.

Strangely, he's eerily similar to Bella. Not with his looks, but he easily blushes, he's quiet and shy but that might be due to his background, he doesn't complain and he's not good at accepting gifts.

''You look exhausted! Let's get you into bed''.

Jude climbed in to the gigantic bed, looking as small as ever.

''Who's Alice?" He asked curiously, whilst lying down.

''Oh sorry, how silly of me! Of course you don't know who Alice is'' I laughed. How could I forget to tell him who Alice was or Jasper or Emmett or Bella or Nessie!

I carried on talking ''Well you've met me and my husband Carlisle, my daughter Rose and my son Edward, then there's Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Bella and Nessie. Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Nessie are my daughters and Edward, Emmett and Jasper are my sons''.

''You really have all those kids and they all live here?" he asked, shocked.

''No they're adopted and Edward, Bella and Nessie live in a cottage nearby''.

I don't think I should tell him about the 'adoption' stories just yet. Shall I tell him about Alice and Jasper being married? Should I also tell him about Emmett and Rosalie being married? And how about Bella and Edward? No, if I tell him all of that then that will just overload him with information and confuse him.

''Oh'' was Jude's reply. He looked confused.

''I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, just shout us, okay?" I asked.

''Okay'' said Jude, closing his eyes and lying on his side.

''Goodnight Jude'' I said, as I turned of the light.

''Night'' replied Jude, quietly. He was barely awake.

I walked downstairs and I could hear everyone talking in Carlisle's office. When I walked in Rose was smiling. Why was she smiling? She was furious earlier.

**Carlisle pov:**

We were about to hold yet another family meeting, but first we were waiting patiently for my beautiful wife. Esme walked into my office. Rose had a large smile plastered on her face, still ecstatic from the fact we were adopting Jude. Esme looked at Rose, then looked confused. Probably wondering why Rose was so happy all of a sudden. It still wasn't definite that we were adopting Jude. We were still only 99% sure. I needed to ask Esme first, as she would be his new mom.

I explained to Esme about Alice's vision if we gave him to they authorities. She looked distraught.

''We can't hand him over to they authorities if that will happen to him!'' she exclaimed.

''That's why we think it would be best if we adopted Jude. What do you say?" I asked her.

''YES! YES!'' Esme shouted running over to me and giving me a kiss. She was just as ecstatic as Rose.

Suddenly there was an overwhelming stench of wolf. It was Jacob and he was with Ness.

Jacob stormed into the room, looking furious as Ness tried to calm him down. ''Nessie has explained everything to me. Why are you adopting him? What if the volturi…''

I interrupted Jake. ''The Volturi are never going to find out in his lifetime. He'll live a normal, happy life. The volturi aren't going to come and visit us. After I left the volturi I never saw them again for over two centuries''. The only way the Volturi would find out is if someone informed them about Jude and that's not going to happen.

Jake sighed. ''Yeah, I suppose you're right''.

''So when do I get to meet the little squirt?'' Emmett laughed.

''I don't know for definite. I don't want to overwhelm him. Maybe tomorrow''.

Emmett nodded.

''Edward, did you catch his surname? He told us it was Smith but he seemed to be lying" Rose asked.

''His surname is Evans. He didn't tell you his surname because he's scared of going back there''.

''Where's 'there'? " Jasper asked, curiously.

''His home. He's scared of his stepdad Mike''. Edward replied, looking saddened.

''So is Mike the person who gave him those bruises?" Bella asked.

''Yeah. He hasn't thought much about his background. He's trying to distract his mind because his past upsets him. Jude still doesn't trust us, but he's getting there".

''We need to go on to the missing persons database and see if Jude's on there''.

Everyone sprung in to action. We spent hours searching the database, but he wasn't on there. He wasn't on there which means no one is looking for him. Obviously, he's been abandoned and left to die in the forest. How could someone do such a cruel thing?

Jacob had left by the morning. It was the Easter holidays so no one was at school. Esme was preparing breakfast for Jude; she was cooking sausages, bacon and eggs.

''Do you think he'll like his breakfast?" asked Esme.

''Of course he'll like his breakfast, you're a wonderful cook''. I replied.

**Please review! **** I'll update again tomorrow. In my next chapter I might reveal some of Jude's past. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing Dixie.f.9 **

**No copyright intended. I only own Jude; all of they other characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Carlisle pov: **

I walked up to Jude's room and opened the door slightly. I presumed he was awake, as his breathing was no longer evened out and relaxed. As I expected he had just woken up. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Slowly he sat up.

''Good morning Jude''

''Good morning'' he replied, politely.

''Do you remember my name?' I asked him.

''Yeah, it's Carlisle. Don't you remember your name?" he asked, confused.

I couldn't refrain my laughter. He thought I'd forgotten my name and that's why I was asking him.

''No, no I remember my name. I was just wondering if you did'' I laughed.

Jude started laughing. This was the first time I'd seen him laugh or even smile.

When I finally managed to control myself and stop laughing, I started to speak again.

''Let's go downstairs, Esme has cooked you breakfast''. I told him. He climbed out of bed and I gently held his delicate hand, leading him to the kitchen. We walked in to the kitchen and he sat on the chair next to the table.

''Do you like sausages, bacon and eggs?' Esme asked.

''I've never tried them before". Jude replied.

That's strange. Sausages, bacon and eggs are popular in the human world. If he's been neglected then he won't of had they option to have a nice meal.

''What do you normally have for breakfast?" I curiously asked.

''Sometimes cereal, sometimes nothing'' Jude said.

I sighed. My suspicions had been confirmed. No wonder he was so skinny. Esme and me glanced at each other and she mouthed the word neglect to me. Obviously we've been thinking along the same lines. Esme placed the plate in front of him and he started eating.

''Do you like it?" Esme queried.

''Yeah, its delicious''. Jude replied, contently.

''I don't know what to cook you for lunch. What do you normally have?" Esme said.

''ermmm…'' He hesitated. He seemed clever and I think he realized that Esme and me were trying to figure out what background he came from. He carried on speaking ''bread, fruit or cereal''.

''Anything else?' Esme asked, she was even more concerned. Was that all the variety of foods he's even eaten?

Jude slowly shook his head. He was becoming uncomfortable.

''Jude'' I said. He looked up at me. ''Did you ever not have any food whatsoever at lunch?"

''sometimes'' Jude said quietly, looking downwards at his plate. He'd almost finished, the majority of the food had been eaten.

''Did your mom ever cook?" I asked. He might not even have a mom.

He shook his head. By this time he'd finished his breakfast. Esme picked up his plate and started washing it.

''What was your mom like?" Esme asked.

He didn't reply and his eyes filled with tears. Slowly, he bit his lip and creased his eyebrows.

''She was okay" he said, looking downwards at his fingers. Jude was upset, but we needed to discover what had happened to him. Esme went over and sat on the chair next to him.

''Where are you from?" I asked.

Jude hesitated then said ''America". I chuckled. ''What part of America?"

''New York''. I was shocked when Jude said he was from New York, New York is over 200 miles away.

''New York? That's over 200 miles away" I exclaimed.

''How did you get all the way to the forest from New York? Did someone drive you here? 'I asked, curiously. Finally we were finding out what happened to Jude.

''I shouldn't say''. Jude said quietly. His heartbeat increased and his breathing quickened. I hated seeing him scared, so I decided to take him on a walk in the forest.

''Lets go on a walk, shall we?" I asked Jude.. I smiled comfortingly at him.

''Okay" He said, slightly confused.

I nodded at Esme. Edward will of read Jude's mind and he will now probably know Jude's background story, but I wanted to hear it from Jude. It would be good for him to get it of his chest.

We walked over to the back porch. Thankfully Alice went shopping for even more clothes for him this morning. She bought him an expensive, designer Barbour coat. He was still wearing his pajamas, but that didn't matter. Quickly, he put on the coat and slipped his feet in to his new converse.

Jude seemed less upset now. Probably glad we were not talking about his mum and his background. I decided to bring the subject up more subtlety. We walked through the forest and after about 5 minutes of walking in combatable silence, we sat down on a giant boulder.

''So we need to make a deal'' I told Jude.

He turned around and looked at me curiously. Then he nodded his head, willing me to carry on.

''Well we can't help you if you don't tell us the truth so you need to answer some questions''. I said to Jude.

''Okay, it's a deal" Jude said unsurely. My plan earlier was to ask him questions subtlety, but really there was no subtle way to get to the point.

''How did you end up in the forest and what was your life in New York like?" I questioned.

''I… I can't tell you! He'll kill me!" Jude exclaimed, looking upset. His eyes filled with tears. I moved closer to him and put my arm around his shoulders. At first I thought he might flinch when I put my arm around him, but he didn't. As silly as it sounds the fact he didn't flinch was a big step for him. It showed me that he was starting to trust me.

''Don't fret; we won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise".

''But… he said that he'd slit my throat if I told anyone'' Jude said, he was now sobbing.

''Who said that they'd slit your throat if you told?"

''My stepdad, Mike" Jude said, still sobbing.

''We'll never let Mike hurt you ever again. He'll never be able to find you, don't worry'' I said in a calm manner.

''Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore'' Jude begged. Looking at me, his big blue eyes were filled with sadness.

''Ok, but we need to talk about it again later on. Is that okay?" I asked. Jude nodded. At least he was starting to open up with us. We walked back towards the house.

''Can I do a medical check on you? It's just to see if you're healthy". I seriously doubted that he was healthy. I could tell just by looking at him that he was underweight, not only that but he was rather pale for a human as well. There was also multiples bruises.

''Okay'' Jude replied, slightly unsure.

As we walked to my office, I decided to ask him one last question, until later on anyway.

''Can I ask you one last question?" I asked.

Jude contemplated this. ''O… okay''. He said.

''Did your mom look after you well?"

He remained silent.

''Remember our deal. We can't help you unless you tell us the truth'' I told him.

''No, she didn't. She didn't care about me or look after me. She was always drunk and she used to inject herself with needles all the time and the stuff inside the needle made her act all weird and bad''.

I'd never seen him talk so much. By what he just said I gathered that basically his mom neglected him and she was also an alcoholic and drug addict.

''Was Mike drunk all the time and did he inject himself with needles all the time as well?"

Jude nodded. His eyes filled with tears again, his past still haunted him.

I took his blood pressure, which was fine, I did a blood test, which I thought he'd be scared at getting, but he was fine. He was very brave for his age; especially after all he's been through. Even grown men cry at getting needles. I put the vial with his blood in, in my workbag so that when I went to work I could get his blood test results.

I checked his reflexes and they were fine. His eyesight and hearing were fine.

''Do you have any allergies?" I asked.

''Not that I know of'' Jude said.

''Have you ever been to the doctors or the hospital before?" I asked Jude, but I doubted it. He shook his head.

I checked his legs and arms. His legs were fine apart from a few bruises; his arms were slightly bruised as well.

''Okay now take of your top'' I told him. He hesitated for a moment then slowly he removed his blue, pajama top. Horrified is an understatement. Bruises were all over his belly, back and chest. Loads of bruises of different sizes, colors and shapes. I understand now why Rose was so furious when she bathed him. I don't have a bad temper, but I was beyond furious but on the outside I remained calm so that I wouldn't scare Jude.

I checked his belly, back and chest over and they were fine apart from the bruises. Thankfully they were no broken bones. Jude put his pajama top back on.

I looked at the clock and it was half past ten in the morning. My shift at the hospital started in 30 minutes, but I needed to get there early so I could get Jude's blood to the lab.

''All done'' I said, smiling at Jude.

We left my office and walked downstairs to the living room where Rose and Esme were sat on the sofa, chatting. Rose waved over to Jude and patted the place on the sofa next to her. Jude walked over and sat down next to Rose. I quietly told Esme to introduce Jude to our other children today. Then I left to go to work. I hope Jude won't be too overwhelmed today.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would be deeply appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Dixie.f.9, Justwriting123 and Catherine gest Lauros! **

**Esme pov: **

''So Jude what do you say about meeting mine and Carlisle's other children today?"

''Ermm…okay'' Jude said unsurely.

''Don't worry everyone in our family is really nice''. Rose said to Jude. Hoping that it would make him less worried.

''Who do you want to meet first? There's Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bella, Nessie or Edward. You remember Edward, don't you?" Jude vaguely met Edward when Carlisle introduced them, but he only saw Edward for a few seconds and they didn't speak.

''I don't mind'' Jude said.

Well Emmett was dying to meet him and he keeps pestering Carlisle and I about when he going to be introduced to Jude. Emmett is big on the outside, so that might frighten Jude, but on the inside he's like a big giant teddy bear.

''Well how about Emmett, he's Rose's husband'' I said to Jude and smiled at Rose.

''I thought Rose and Emmett were brother and sister" Jude said, shocked and confused at the same time.

Rose started explaining ''well were not related, were adopted, so its okay to be married. Jasper and Alice are married and so is Bella and Edward''

Jude was silent for a few moments as he took it all in. ''Carlisle's like a matchmaker'' he eventually said. Rose and I laughed.

''Yeah, I suppose he is'' Rose said, still laughing. Rose grabbed Jude's hand and led him to where Emmett was. He was in their bedroom. Playing on they Xbox.

I carried on reading my book and praying to god Jude would be ok and not too frightened.

**Rose pov: **

A lot of people are a bit frightened of Emmett when they first meet him, due to his height and large muscles. Emmett's the nicest man I know. He's so loving, laidback, kind, funny and caring. I sighed.

''Emmett my husband is really big on they outside, but he's like a big giant teddy bear on they inside''. Jude nodded and said something I didn't expect.

''I want to be big'' he complained. I chuckled.

''You will be big when you're older, how old are you now? '' I asked.

I couldn't believe that none of us had asked his age yet. He was about the same height as a 5 or 6 year old, but that was due to malnourishment and neglect so we presumed he was about 7.

''Seven'' Jude said. Our thoughts were correct.

We arrived at Emmett's bedroom and mine. No doubt Emmett would currently be inside, jumping up and down with excitement and anticipation. Slowly, I pushed the door open and we walked in.

''Emmett, this is Jude. Jude, this is Emmett''

''Hey little dude!" Emmett explained.

In the back of mind I was afraid that Emmett would do something silly and terrify Jude.

''Don't terrify him'' I said quietly, not audible for human ears.

Emmett raised his eyebrows at me as if to say excuse me Rose, but I would never do anything to terrify him… not purposely anyway.

Jude was looking between the two of us, curiously. Probably trying to figure what we were both doing.

''I'll be back in 2 minutes, I just need to check something'' I said to Jude. Jude nodded and I swiftly left the room, before I left I gave a warning glare to Emmett. I hope what've done is the right thing. Leaving an abused child with someone they've never met before is probably not the best idea.

**Emmett pov: **

Rose left the room. Hallelujah! Finally I get to meet the squirt. She brought him to me at the perfect time; I was playing on my Wii. Before he came in to the room I put Mario Kart on. I was playing Svengali, but I doubt he would want to play on an R-rated game. See I was sensible…for now anyway. Once Jude's perfectly comfortable around me I'll start playing R-rated games with him and I'll teach him how to play pranks and pull chicks!

''So dude, want to play on the Wii?"

He shrugged. ''ermm okay''

I sat in front of the television and he sat down next to me. He seemed a little wary of me.

''What's your favorite Wii game?" I asked, curiously.

''I've never played on a Wii before'' he quietly said.

''Oh my god, you have never lived! You are going to seriously fall in love with the Wii, you'll get addicted like me! They are amazing!"

Jude smiled ''how do you play?"

''Well we're going to play Mario Kart which is fairly simple, but its hard until you get the hang of it"

I handed him the Wii remote

I moved closer to him and he tensed slightly.

''You press the 2 for speed and to move side to side you just move the Wii remote side to side'' I explained. He nodded his head in understanding.

Considering he'd never played on the Wii before he was very good. I came first and Jude came fifth, which is good for his first time. He's a natural! We played for about 5 minutes until Rose came back.

''Having a good time?" Rose asked, as she walked in to the room.

''Yep'' Jude replied, still concentrating on the game. I wasn't paying much attention to Rose either as we were still in the middle of the game.

**Rose pov: **

I walked in to our bedroom. As I walked in to the bedroom cautiously, I was scared for what was awaiting me on the other side. Was Jude ok? What if he was upset or scared? His heart rate was quite fast, but it wasn't pounding. I turned my body to the left and Jude and Emmett were sat on the floor in the middle of playing a game. Jude's face was filled with concentration. Phew! He was fine.

''Having a good time?" I asked.

''Yep" Jude replied, not really paying much attention to me. His eyes were focused on the screen.

Emmett didn't pay attention to me either; his attention was focused on the game. My husband is like a big kid.

I swiftly left the room. Jude was fine.

**Esme pov: **

Rose came back in to the room. She had a smile plastered on her face.

''Was he ok?"

''He's perfectly fine, he's playing on the Wii'' Rose said, smiling.

''I don't know what to cook him for dinner'' I told Rose. ''You go to school with humans, what food do they like?"

''Well they like… Spaghetti Bolognese!"

''Perfect! Jasper and Alice bought some of that for Jude"

''How about we go out hunting? My eyes are black" Rose asked.

I didn't know if it was a good idea leaving Jude. Even if we are only gone for about an hour, anything could happen.

''I don't know. What about Jude?''

''He'll be fine! He's playing on the Wii! Nothings going to happen to him" Rose replied soothingly. She was confident that Jude would be fine. I sighed.

''Okay fine, lets go hunting" I smiled.

**Emmett pov: **

We played a countless amount of races. Suddenly, I stopped playing and decided to coach Jude.

''Go, go, go! Turn now! Now to the left! Now to the right! Get the box with the question mark in! Now press A! Yes! Yes! You're coming first!''

''Oh no, the turtle has overtaken me" Jude complained, he was so frustrated!

''Just knock it out of the way! Yes just like that! Ha! Go on Jude you're winning! You're nearly finished now! Go on!''

''YESSSSS'' we both cheered in unison! Jude jumped up! A big smile was on his face. He came first in the race! I was so proud! I lifted my fist up so we could fist punch each other's knuckles. Jude flinched and stepped back, terrified. Instantly, I put my fist down. How could I of been so foolish? Jude thought I was going to punch him. I'm furious at myself, fist punching an abused kid! What was I thinking?

Jude's eyes filled with tears and he looked at me, obviously terrified. I crouched down to Jude's level but stayed a couple of meters away from him.

''Sorry Jude, I didn't mean it like that. I meant this…"

I lifted my fists up slowly and so that they were facing each other, then demonstrated the brofist as its called at school.

''It's were two peoples knuckles go against each other. It's a show of appreciation and friendship". I said to Jude, I smiled comfortingly.

Jude's shoulders loosened and his heartbeat slowed own. He sighed and looked downwards, ashamed of himself.

''Its okay, don't worry about it dude. I understand".

He remained silent. At that very moment Rose came in and Jude looked up with obvious relief.

''Your dinners ready" Rose said smiling.

''Bye Emmett'' Jude said as he left the room. I looked up at Rose and shook my head to signal that something had happened. She nodded.

**Rose pov:**

As soon as I entered the room I instantly knew something had happened. The atmosphere was tense and Jude looked relieved when he saw me. Emmett looked at me and shook his head slightly. Something bad had happened.

Swiftly we left the room. We got to the end of the hallway and I stopped and sat down on the stair. At first Jude looked confused and then he sat down next to me.

''What happened?" I asked, concerned.

''Nothing" he quietly said. Jude looked downwards at his fingers.

''You can tell me" I said to him. Gently I touched the top of his arm.

He didn't reply. I knew I wasn't going to get anything from him, not yet anyway. I sighed. Sighing is a human habit, which none of us has lost. Not even over the decades in which we've been vampires.

''Ok, lets go downstairs and get you some lunch. Esme has cooked you some Spaghetti Bolognese'' I told Jude. Tenderly, I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs and into the kitchen.

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I would appreciate it soooo much! In the next chapter I'm going to introduce Jasper and Alice, maybe even Edward, Bella and Nessie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Esme pov:**

I'd just about finished making the Spaghetti Bolognese when Rose and Jude walked into the kitchen. Jude looked melancholy and Rose was looking solemnly at him. He sat down on the chair and started looking at the table. For such a young age his big, blue eyes held so much sadness.

''I'll see you later Jude, I've got homework to do'' Rose said to Jude. He didn't reply or even acknowledge her. Oh no, I hope we're not back to square one with him. I put the plate with the Spaghetti Bolognese on in front of him.

''Thanks'' he said so quietly that a human wouldn't have even heard him. Slowly, he picked up the fork and started eating it. Eagerly, I awaited his opinion of the Spaghetti but he didn't say anything.

''Is it nice?" I asked. The suspense is killing me. Yes, I know its only food but it's important to me.

He nodded his head, but didn't say anything. Obviously he was enjoying it as he is quickly devouring it but something was not right with him. Jude looked up at me. Sadness no longer filled his eyes. The sadness had been replaced by curiosity.

''Your eyes are gold, but earlier they were black''

Woah. I was not expecting that. Considering he's a child, he is extremely observant. I didn't know what to say. Tonight, when Carlisle got home from work we were going to hold a family conference about telling Jude that were vampires. As we're adopting him, eventually we will need to inform him that we're vampires.

Jude still doesn't know that Carlisle and I are going to adopt him. We'll tell him soon. Hopefully he'll be happy that we're adopting him. Then I realized that I'm lost in thought. Quickly, I looked at Jude.

''Do you hear that?" I asked, looking upwards. I hadn't even heard anything in particular.

''Hear what?" Jude asked, looking around.

I had successfully succeeded in subtlety changing the subject. Jude was now distracted.

''It just must be me, but I was sure I heard something''. I said to Jude.

''You might of heard something, but I didn't hear it because my hearing might not be as good as yours'' Jude said. Aww he's so lovely and cute! Jude pushed his plate away from himself. Signaling that he's finished his lunch.

**Rose pov: **

Swiftly, I left the kitchen. I lied to Jude and told him I had homework to do. Quickly, I ran up the stairs and down the hallway, then into Emmett and mine's bedroom. Emmett was sitting on the bed with his head in his hand. Only on very rare occasions do I ever see Em upset. He's not crying, but he's very visibly not happy.

''What happened Em?" I asked, concerned. What had he done to upset Jude?

''I feel so bad Rose! I never knew it would scare him" Emmett replied, feeling extremely guilty.

''What scared him?" What had Emmett done to terrify Jude? Had he shown him some of our vampire abilities or told Jude that we're vampires? Surely not… but what if he has? Esme and I were out hunting, Alice and Jasper are out shopping again, Bella, Nessie and Edward are at the cottage and Carlisle is at work! No one could have stopped him. Surely Alice would have seen it in her visions, but Alice can't see everything. Sometimes she misses things!

''You didn't…did you?" I asked. Scared of they answer. Jude would need to know eventually, but is now a good time? He's only seven! Vampires are the stuff of children's nightmares and now he's living with an entire family of them!

''Did what?" Emmett asked, confused.

''You know… tell him about us?"

''He already knows were married, I thought you and Esme told him earlier'' Oh my god, my husband is stupid! My patience is now officially gone.

''You stupid asshole! I mean did you tell him that we're vampires?"

''No no! He doesn't even fully trust me. Do you seriously think that I'd be the one to tell him we're vampires? That's a job for Carlisle and Esme to handle.

I sighed with obvious relief.

''So what happened?"

'Emmett started explaining ''well, it was quite a silly thing for me to do. Well I went to fist punch him. You know where you form your hand in to a fist formation and punch the other person's knuck…

I interrupted Emmett ''Yes I know what it is, you don't need to go in to great detail about fist punching'' I'm annoyed with him already. I know where this story is going to go.

Emmett carried on speaking ''well it wasn't the best idea facing your fist at an abused child, who has no idea what fist punching is. He flinched and everything! He thought I was going to punch him! I feel terrible Rose!"

By the end of the story Emmett was pacing around the room. I feel bad for being annoyed at Emmett now. It wasn't Emmett's fault or Jude's fault, but I know whose fault it is.

''Its not your fault Em, its Mikes!" I said, furiously. Mike is the cause of Jude's distress.

**Esme pov: **

I heard Jasper's car pull up. Alice had been out clothes shopping, but not for Jude this time. Jude desperately needs to meet his new siblings. At that moment Rose walked in. She waved me over to the doorway where she was stood. Out of view from Jude.

''I'll be right back'' I said to Jude. He nodded.

Rose quickly explained about what happened with Jude when he was with Emmett. I hated Mike the first time I heard about him, but now I hate him even more. I utterly despise him! What a sick, twisted man he must be to hurt a child.

I walked back into the kitchen. ''Jude, do you want to go meet Jasper and Alice?'' I asked him. He seemed unsure.

''I…I don't know"

''Don't worry, if you feel overwhelmed you can always go somewhere else'' I told Jude.

''Okay'' Jude said, but he still seemed unsure.

I led him to Jasper and Alice's bedroom. Before I even knocked on the door, Alice opened it. She smiled widely at Jude.

''Hello'' she squealed excitedly. ''Come in'' she then said, gesturing for us to come in to the bedroom. We walked in. ''you have came at the perfect time, I need to help pack away some of the shopping, but Jasper is refusing to help me so will you help me Jude?" Alice asked. I looked over to Jasper who was laid on the sofa, reading a book.

''Yeah okay'' Jude said.

Alice led him over to her and Jasper's wardrobe, which was the size of a large bedroom. Sneaking I left the room. I felt bad leaving him, but he needed to know that he could trust everyone in the house.

**Alice pov:**

''So this is mine and Jazz's wardrobe'' I said, as I walked into our large closet.

Jude's mouth fell open. ''This is your closet?" he asked in pure disbelief.

''Why is it so big?" he asked.

''Well I love to shop so I buy a lot of clothes and I would have nowhere to put them all if I didn't have a big closet" I explained.

''Now, help me hang my new clothes up" I said to Jude. Handing him a shopping bag.

Jasper walked into the closet.

''Wait, wait! You can't make him hang up clothes. What type of fun is that?" Jasper said.

''Well it's a bonding time between Jude and me" I said, slightly annoyed.

''Come on Jude" Jazz said, gently taking Jude's hand in his.

**Jasper pov" **

No way am I allowing Jude to hang up clothes 'for fun'. I led Jude over to the sofa in the far corner of the bedroom and we sat down on it.

''Ok, so have you seen one of these before?" I asked. Showing him the atlas.

''No, what is it?"

''Well it's an atlas is a book of maps. Did you know that the world is circular? It's sort of like a big orange," I told him.

He smiled. ''I thought it was flat. If its round how come people don't fall off?" he asked, curiously.

''Well there's this thing called gravity, which holds everyone down to stop them falling off so when you jump that's why you land, because gravity is pulling you back down''

''Woah! So what is America shaped like?"

I opened the atlas and found the page, which America is on.

''So that's America and that's New York where your from'' I said pointing to New York. Then I dragged my finger to the forest, which we found Jude in.

''And this is where Carlisle found you''. I said to Jude.

''That's a long way away" he said quietly.

''Where is Sunningdale in New York? "

**(Authors note: I'm from England and I'm not very good at geography, so I don't know any of the places in New York so I just made Sunningdale up) **

I flicked over the page and there was a map of New York.

''There, thats were i'm from" Jude said pointing at the map, where the word Sunningdale was written in small black letters. Now we've found out where he use to live, Sunningdale in New York. Can he also read?

''Can you read?" I asked him. Had he been educated? Alice stood at the doorway of the closet, looking at Jude in anticipation and curiosity.

''Yeah'' he said. I wasn't expecting that.

''Did you go to school?" Alice queried.

''No, my mom had a friend who taught me when she came round… but she died a few weeks ago" Jude said sadly, looking downwards at his fingers.

Gently, I moved Jude over to me and lifted him up so he was sitting in my lap. His eyes filled with tears. Soothing I rubbed his back. Silent tears were now rolling down Jude's cheeks.

''What was she like?" Alice asked. Sitting down on the sofa next to us.

''She was really nice. She was called Claire, but sometimes she use to take bad things like mom and Mike''

Carlisle had explained to Alice and I about Jude's mom and Stepdad both being alcoholics and drug addicts. Claire must of been a drug addict, but at least she treated Jude nicely.

''How did she die?" Jude remained silent and his heart rate increased. He was feeling terrified. Quickly Alice changed the subject.

''How about we get some chocolate?" Jude nodded. I stood and lifted him up, so that he's resting on my hip. Swiftly, we walked downstairs and into the kitchen for some chocolate.

We will tell Carlisle about Claire when he gets home from work. Hopefully, Jude will tell him how Claire died.

**Please review! It would be deeply appreciate! School starts again tomorrow and my school doesn't finish till 4, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update! I'll try my hardest to update everyday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviewing Dixie.f.9, charlotte1234 and yinnuhxx **

**The words written in italics are Carlisle's notes about Jude's blood test results.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of the characters, except Jude. No copyright intended.**

**Carlisle pov: **

As soon as I arrived at work, I walked into the lab and started running tests on Jude's blood. Quickly, I jotted down Jude's results.

_Liver function-fine_

_Kidney function-fine_

_Thyroid function-fine_

_Potassium level – fine_

_Sodium level – fine _

_Calcium level – fine_

_Glucose level – fine_

_White blood cells – normal_

_Red blood cells – normal_

_No infections_

_Vitamin levels – low_

_Iron levels – low _

Thankfully, there was nothing sinister wrong with Jude. Unfortunately he had low iron and vitamin levels due to not getting they right amount of nourishment, but at least it can be treated with medication. He's also underweight, but that's also curable.

**Esme pov: **

I dialed Edward's number. Edward picked up the phone.

''Hello" he said.

''Hey Edward when will you be round?"

''Bella and I are on our way now. Ness will be round later; she's currently out with Jake. Is something wrong?"

''No, no everything fines! I'm going to introduce you both to Jude"

"Okay, we'll be around in a couple of minutes"

When I went into the kitchen, Jude was sat on the chair eating a mars bar. Alice and Jasper were looking at the food in pure disgust.

''How does he eat that?" Alice asked quietly, only audible to vampires.

''It smells disgusting!'' Jasper replied.

Alice swiftly left the room and waved her hand at me. Gesturing for me to follow her.

''What's wrong? How did it go?" I asked anxiously.

''It went fine, he's starting to trust us"

Phew! I sighed with obvious relief.

Alice then started to speak again, ''but…''

She hesitated and paused for a few moments. She was making me anxious.

''But what Alice?' I asked, impatiently.

''Jude got upset at one point. He was telling us about his mom's friend, Claire. She taught him some things, like how to read. Jude said she took 'bad things' like his mom and stepdad, but Jude refused to tell us how she died''

''When did he say she died?"

''A few weeks ago" Alice said.

''Well at least he's opening up to us" I said to Alice.

She nodded. ''It shows that he's beginning to trust us" she said, smiling.

Suddenly, we heard someone open the door. It was Bella and Edward. I heard them go into the living room. Alice went back upstairs.

''Jude!" I shouted. ''Come here, there's a couple of people here that want to meet you"

Jasper walked past me and went upstairs, after Alice. Jude came wandering in after him. Softly, I grabbed Jude's hand and led him to the one of the living rooms, which Bella and Edward were in. Then all of a sudden I realized, no one had given Jude a tour of the house!

I walked in to the living room and Edward was stood up and Bella was sat on the sofa. They both smiled at Jude.

''Hello Jude. I'm Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself properly the first time we met. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. This is my wife Bella''. Edward said, smiling.

''Hi'' Jude replied, shyly.

''How about a tour round the house?" Edward asked. Obviously hearing my thought.

''Yeah okay" Jude said.

''Esme can I have a word with you?" Bella asked.

''Yes absolutely. Edward you take Jude, I'll stay here and talk to Bella'' I instructed. Bella can meet Jude later.

Edward gently grabbed Jude's hand and led him out of the room.

**Edward pov: **

Gently, I grabbed Jude's hand and led him out of the room.

''Okay so that was one of the living rooms"

''How many living rooms do you have?"

''We have four"

''Woah'' Jude replied. The house was very big, probably the biggest house we've ever lived in.

''This is the other living room" I told Jude. Gesturing to the other living room. I gave him a tour around the house, before eventually getting to my piano room.

''This is my favorite room of the house" I told him.

''Do you play the Piano?"

''Yeah, let me show you'' we sat on the Piano bench and I started playing Bella's lullaby.

''This piece is called Bella's lullaby" I said.

''After your wife?" Jude asked.

''So you wrote this piece all by yourself?"

''Yep"

''Its really good!" he said, impressed.

I spent the next 10 minutes teaching him how to play Mary had a Little Lamb and Row Your Boat. Jude picked them up extremely quickly. He's extremely clever! I read his mind and he didn't think about his background whatsoever.

Jude's background is hard to figure out. Even for me, a mindreader! He's distracted so he isn't thinking about his background and even when he does there's nothing specific!

**Esme pov: **

''How's he been?" Bella asked, concerned.

''He's been okay. He's opening up to us"

''When are you going to tell him about us being vampires?"

''We're having a family meeting tonight to discuss it" I said.

''What time?"

''At about ten past ten to be precise, as soon as Carlisle gets home from work when Jude's asleep." I informed her.

Suddenly we heard Carlisle's Mercedes pull up. Why is he home? His shift doesn't end until 10.

He walked into the living room.

''What are you doing home?" I asked, feeling extremely confused. I looked at Bella and she looked just as confused.

''I couldn't bear to be away from home. Not with the Jude situation going on. It felt wrong Doctor Jeffrey has let me have some time of. He knows how many shifts I do and said I deserve it. I didn't say anything specific to him, I only said I had family problems going on at the moment'' Carlisle explained.

''How is Jude's blood work?" I asked worriedly.

''His blood works are fine, apart from low iron and vitamins. He's also underweight, but they're curable''

''I am so relieved!" I exclaimed.

''Where is Jude now?"

Suddenly Jude and Edward appeared at the doorway.

''Jude, I've got your blood work results and everything's fine, apart from the fact you're underweight and have low vitamins and iron levels. Do you know what vitamin and iron levels are?" Carlisle said to Jude.

''No'' Jude said, looking confused.

''Well iron and vitamins are important because they give you energy and help fight infections. Do you ever feel tired for no particular reason?" Carlisle explained.

''Sometimes... so can you have medicine for it?' Jude asked.

''Yes, I've got you some medicine" Carlisle told Jude, smiling.

''So Jude did Edward give you a tour around the house?" Bella asked.

''Yeah, I never realized it was so big!" Jude responded.

**Jude pov:**

**(Yes! Jude's point of view! Now you can get some insight into Jude's thoughts and feeling) **

Esme waved me over. Edward and I comfortably sat down on the sofa. He sat next to Bella and I sat next to Esme.

''Jude met everyone today, apart from Ness. She's out with Jake '' Esme told Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled. ''Did you have fun?"

''Yeah, it was good"

Everyone then started talking about the news. Apparently America was now out of recession or something. I don't know!

I met everyone today, apart from Ness. Emmett was fun, but he scared me when he put his hand in a fist. I thought he was going to punch me, like Mike use too. Mikes terrifying! I'm nowhere near Mike now, but he still scares me. I don't know why he beat me up all the time. What did I do to deserve it?

Why did mom let him beat me up? She didn't care about me. She didn't bother with me either. She very rarely fed me and she would always call me nasty names. I don't hate my mom because she didn't physically hurt me, but I certainly don't love her or even like her.

I hope Emmett forgives me, I feel so bad for flinching and stepping away from him. What if he hits me? What if he's mad at me?

Alice and Jasper are nice, but I feel slightly uneasy when I'm with them.

Rosalie is really nice and Carlisle and Esme are both really nice as well!

When I first saw Carlisle, I was terrified. I thought he might be like Mike and beat me up, but he didn't. They've been nothing but nice to me since I've arrived here. Esme is like the mom I never had. Well, I did have a mom but she didn't act like one. Carlisle is like the dad I've never had.

I haven't really talked to Bella, but she seems okay and Edwards nice.

I'm really scared. What's going to happen to me? What if Mike finds me? Where am I going to live?

**Please review! I would appreciate it sooo much! In the next chapter Jude might open up completely! **


	10. Chapter 10

**All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Jude. No copyright intended. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing Justwriting123, Dixie.f.9, Fansluv16 and Guest!**

**If its written in italics then its Jude's flashback.**

**Carlisle pov: **

Nessie came over and introduced herself to Jude. Thankfully, everything went fine. After Jude has his dinner, I suggested he should take nap so he did.

He looked exhausted! Jude's currently asleep and I'm holding a family meeting. We are sat in the dining room, which is a room we rarely use.

''So what are your opinions about telling Jude that we're vampires?" I asked my family.

''He might become frightened!" Esme said, her voice full of concern.

''The sooner the better!" Emmett said.

''I'm with Esme, he'll become scared of us!" Rosalie responded.

''I think you should tell him!" Bella said, agreeing with Emmett. Nessie nodded her head. Clearly agreeing with her mother.

''What do you think Carlisle?" Jasper asked

''Personally, I think we should tell him. We're going to have to tell him eventually and soon he's going to start realizing that we're not eating. If we tell him in 5 years time then he might resent us for not telling him what we truly are in the beginning". I responded.

''I agree with you Carlisle" Edward said to me.

I looked at my family in each of their eyes, and then I started to speak again.

"So the only way to settle is by a vote. Raise your hand if you think we should tell Jude that we're vampires tomorrow"

Emmett, Bella, Nessie, Edward, Alice and Jasper raised their hand. Slowly, Rose and Esme raised their hand.

''Okay, so its settled. Tomorrow Jude will find out were vampires".

''What about the adoption? When will you tell him?" Nessie asked.

I looked at Esme. ''Tonight?" I asked her.

''Yes tonight". She said, holding my hand and smiling.

Everyone smiled.

''But what if he doesn't want us to adopt him?" Esme asked, anxiously.

''Don't worry, Jude trusts us and he's happy here"

Suddenly we heard a blood-curling scream.

''He's having a nightmare about Mike" Edward said, sadly.

Quickly, I ran up the stairs at vampire speed and into Jude's bedroom. His heartbeat is fast and his breathing is erratic.

Gently, I patted the top of his arm to wake him up. Suddenly his eyes opened. H screamed again, but then he realized it was just me. He sighed with obvious relief.

I sat on the bed and I hugged him. He didn't flinch, but Jude started sobbing and he hugged me back.

''Shhhh, shhhh, you're safe now. Don't worry he'll never be able to hurt you again" I said, soothingly. I couldn't bear to see him like this.

''But what if he finds me? He's so scary!"

''He won't be able to find you. Not now, not ever. You're completely safe with us, we'll protect you"

Jude never replied, but slowly his sobbing subsided. Esme walked into the room and sat on the bed.

''You okay?" She asked him, worriedly.

He nodded his head. ''Shall we tell him about the adoption now?" Esme asked quietly, only loud enough for vampires to hear. I nodded.

''Jude, do you like me and Esme?"

''Yes"

''Do you like our children?"

He nodded.

''So you enjoy being with us?"

''Yes" He said, confusion is his voice. Probably wondering why I was asking him these questions.

''Well what do you say about me and Esme being your new mom and dad?" He looked shocked and I turned to Esme and smiled at her.

''So what do you say?" she asked, smiling but there is anxiety and worry in her eyes. She's worried that he'll say no.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

''Yes really". I told him.

Suddenly he hugged me, tightly.

Esme laughed ''so I'm guessing that's a yes"

He stopped hugging me and faced Esme,''Yeah, it's a yes" he said smiling.

I picked him up and shot him over his shoulder, so that I'm giving him a fireman's lift. At first I thought he might panic, but thankfully he didn't. Instead he laughed hysterically. Quickly, we ran downstairs and into the living room where the family is sitting.

I took him off my shoulder and rested him on my hip. ''It's a yes" I told my family. Overjoyed is an understatement. No doubt everyone already heard Jude's yes before we came downstairs, but we needed to celebrate.

Everyone cheered and laughed and Jude laughed with them.

''so now you're my little brother your wardrobe needs to be full of designer clothes! You're going to be so spoiled!" Alice squealed excitedly.

''I am going to teach you how to pull chicks. You've got the looks, but now you need the chat up lines!" Emmett laughed.

''Don't take advice from Emmett! Come to me" Edward said, laughing.

''What ever you do, do not let Emmett teach you how to get a girlfriend!" Jasper said, agreeing with Edward.

''Aww come on Eddie, I've got a dictionary of chat up lines for him to use!" Emmett said.

''Why do you even know chat up lines?" Rosalie asked, jokingly.

''I just hear them around school and they make me laugh; now I finally get to teach someone some of them!" Emmett told Rose.

Everyone started to laugh. Emmett is without a doubt, definitely the joker of the family. He never fails to make us laugh.

**Jude pov: **

Carlisle and Esme have just told me that they were adopting me. I am sooo happy! At first I didn't believe them! I don't feel nervous around my new family, like I use to. If they were going to hurt me like Mike and mom did then they would have done it by now. They're not like Mike or mom. Since I've came here they've been nothing but nice to me.

We are currently all laughing and talking. Alice is saying that she's going to spoil me. Emmett is attempting to teach me how to pull girls, but Edward is warning me. Telling me not take advice from Emmett. I don't want a girlfriend because girls are gross!

''Jude, I need a word with you. It's getting late" Carlisle said to me. We walked out of the room and into his office. We sat down on the sofa in the corner.

''Do you remember our deal from earlier?" He asked me. Of course I remember it, but I don't want to tell him what happened. It upsets me!

I nodded.

''So far you've told me that your mom use to always be drunk, she took bad things and she also never looked after you. Am I correct?"

I nodded.

I don't know what to say. Talking about it makes me get really upset. All the memories of my mom being mean to be have came back to me. Carlisle paused for a second then carried on speaking.

''And your stepdad Mike use to hit you, take bad things and was always drunk. Is that also correct?"

I suddenly recalled a vivid memory of Mike coming home extremely drunk, but not only was he drunk but also very angry.

_The door of our small home, slammed open. Mike came in, with mom walking behind him. She was so drunk she could barely stand. Mike was also extremely drunk, but he also looked very angry. _

_Slowly, I backed away from them. _

''_What are you looking at you little ugly brat?" Mike shouted._

_I was so scared, I couldn't reply. Mom was stood there laughing. _

''_Answer me!" He yelled so loud that it made my ears hurt. That's when I started to cry. I knew what was coming. _

''_Oh is the little baby starting to cry?" Mom said, mocking me. _

_Suddenly Mike started punching me, but he didn't stop. Repeatedly he punched me over and over again. I couldn't fight against him he was so strong! _

"Jude? Jude?" it was Carlisle. His voice is full of concern. Then I snapped out of my flashback and looked up at him.

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Tomorrow you will DEFINITELY find out Jude's story. **

**Please review! It would make me so happy! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reviewing Dixie.f.9 and Kfaatacee!**

**All characters belong so Stephanie Meyer, except Jude. No copyright intended. **

**Carlisle pov: **

"And your stepdad Mike use to hit you, take bad things and was always drunk. Is that also correct?"

Suddenly Jude looked away from me and into the corner. His eyes gazed over slightly and it seemed that he was looking at something, which I couldn't see. He looked like he was getting upset, his eyes filled with tears.

I panicked.

''Jude, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I queried, but he remained silent. Gently, I touched his arm to see if that would stir a reaction from him. Unfortunately it didn't. Jude remained deathly still.

''Jude? Jude?" I asked, concerned filled me voice. Quickly, he turned his gaze away from the corner of the room and looked up at me.

''Are you okay?"

''Yeah, I just remembered something" he said, quietly.

''It's better to get it over with and tell me what happened. You'll feel better once you've gotten it off your chest" I said, soothingly.

He nodded.

''So Alice and Jasper told me that you mentioned that you said that your mom had a friend called Claire and she taught you some things. What did she teach you?"

"She taught me how to read and write, she taught me some math's as well," Jude said.

''Was she nice?"

''Yeah, she was really nice but sometimes she would take bad things".

The bad thing Jude is speaking about is definitely drugs.

''Did she use to get drunk as well?" I asked.

Jude nodded. Visibly he's upset, but he needs to tell us what happened to him. Once he gets it off his chest, he'll feel so much better.

''Alice and Jasper also mentioned that she died, but you didn't want to tell them. How did Claire die?"

I'm worried that I'm being to blunt with him, but this is the only way we'll get the truth from him. There's no softer way to ask these types of questions.

Jude looked down at his fingers and remained silent. His heart rate increased.

''Do you know how she died?"

Jude nodded.

''Were you there when she died?"

He nodded again.

Oh no! If he hasn't been through enough, he witnessed the only person who was probably nice to him dying. No wonder he's traumatized.

''Please tell me Jude"

He looked up at me.

''Well… I was at home one day with Mike and Claire"

''Your mom wasn't there?"

''No. It was just Mike and Claire. We were in the living room and Claire was waiting for my mom who was coming home from the shops. Suddenly Mike started kissing her, but she didn't want to kiss him. Then mom came in and started shouting. She called Mike a slimy bastard and she said to Claire that she's a slut. Claire tried to explain that she didn't want to kiss Mike, but mom didn't believe her. Mike started beating Claire up. I begged him to stop but he didn't. There was nothing I could do! Mom was stood there laughing and telling Claire that she deserved it"

Jude started crying. I pulled him on to my lap and kissed the top of his head, comforting him.

''What happened next Jude?"

"Mike and mom went out and hid her body. They buried her in the garden"

Not only was Mike a child abuser, but also a murderer. He needs to be arrested urgently. He's a danger to society.

Jude's cries slowly subsided.

''What happened afterwards?"

''A couple of weeks later, my mom came into my room. She said she wishes she had aborted me and that she hates me. She told me that I ruin everything. Then she left and never came back, but I was glad. She was never nice"

Finally Jude is completely opening up.

"Do you have any family members?" I asked.

''I stayed with Mike for a few weeks. I didn't have any relatives to look after me. My mom was an only child who grew up in foster care and I don't know who my dad is," Jude explained.

''Okay, how did you end up in the forest?"

''Mike threw me in the trunk of the car. He drove for a very long time. Eventually, the car stopped and he yanked me out"

I interrupted Jude.

''When he pulled you out of the car, where were you?"

"On a country road in the forest" he responded.

''Okay, carry on" I said, encouragingly.

''Then he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. I was so scared! He was about to slit my throat, but then he changed his mind. He told me that I had to run deep into the forest; so then I would slowly starve to death or get ill from the cold. Mike said I deserved a slow, painful death. Then I ran into the forest and you found me" By the time Jude finished his story he is sobbing again.

I'm furious and so is the rest of my family. I can hear them downstairs. By what there saying they're obviously angry. I won't be surprised if Rose is going to go kill Mike.

Jasper visited earlier today to get some false adoption papers, so that we can adopt Jude. We're not going to go though the official adoption process, as there's a chance they'll say no. There is also a risk of exposure for us. If they check up on us in 10 years time, they'll realize everyone hasn't aged (except Jude).

''Well done Jude. You're a very brave boy," I said hugging him.

''It's quite late now, are you tired?"

"yeah" Jude said, still crying slightly.

Despite taking a nap, he's still exhausted. It's due to his low vitamin and iron levels. At least in a couple of months he'll be healthy.

I lifted him up and carried him up the stairs. I made sure to keep away from the living room in which the rest of my family is shouting about Mike. They are yelling loudly, but it's only considered loud because of my enhanced vampire hearing.

Jude probably won't of heard them if he had walked past the room, but it was just a precaution.

We entered the bedroom and Jude laid down on the bed. He had now stopped crying, but he still seemed upset. I put my hand in his.

''Do you feel better now that you've gotten it of your chest?" I asked him.

''Yeah, but I don't have to talk about it ever again, do I? It brings back bad memories" Jude replied.

''If you don't want to talk it again then you don't have too, but if you ever feel the need to talk to any of us about it then don't hesitate. We're all here for you, you're family". I told him.

"Okay" He said. Then he yawned. He's too tired to talk. I stood up and walked towards the door, but I remembered something and turned around.

"Jude, if you want to call Esme and I, Mom and Dad then you can"

"Okay, I will" he said, smiling slightly.

"Goodnight Jude" I said as I turned of the light.

"Goodnight Dad" he replied.

When I exited the room, I couldn't stop smiling. He called me dad, but then what he told me dawned on me again. The happiness had been replaced by fury.

The story of Mike, his old mom and Claire. How could Mike be so cruel to brutally murder a person in front of him? How could his old mom just stand there and laugh?

At vampire speed I ran in to the living room.

''We need to kill the bastard!" Rose yelled.

''Yeah! I agree!" Emmett replied.

"I'll come with you both, I've seen inside Jude's mind, I know how cruel Mike was"

"I have a daughter and if Nessie had gone through that…" Bella stopped speaking, she couldn't bear to think of it.

"We'll tell the police, he'll suffer more in prison!" Alice nodded.

Jasper nodded in agreement with Alice.

''Its dangerous if we tell the police! How are we going to say about Jude? What about the press?" Esme asked, worriedly.

"Lets just kill him" Emmett declared.

I watched as everyone argued and debated in front of me. I've never killed a person in my life, but Mike deserves it.

''Wait! Be quiet!" I shouted.

Everyone turned silent and looked at me.

"We're not going to get anywhere arguing. We need to talk about what to do with Mike in a civilized way. Tomorrow when your tempers have calmed down a bit, then we'll talk," I said, calmly. I acted calm on the outside, but on the inside I'm furious.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I deeply appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reviewing kfaatcee, TwilightXFairy and guest! I appreciate it **

**Carlisle pov: **

After I spoke, everyone settled down and went there separate ways. Bella, Edward and Nessie went back to the cottage. Jasper and Alice went out hunting. Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs.

Esme came over to me. Hugging me tightly and dry sobbing into my chest. I hugged her back.

"Oh Carlisle, we heard everything! Poor Jude! His abuse is worse then I imagined! "She cried.

''I know, I know, but we'll help him. He'll live a happy life with us" I soothed.

She stopped hugging me and kissed me.

"I'm so lucky to have a husband like you" she told me.

"And I'm so happy to have a wife as wonderful as you. I told Jude that he could start calling us mom and dad"

"What did he say?" Esme asked.

"He said, he will. I said to him goodnight Jude and he replied goodnight Dad" I said, with a humongous smile on my face. Esme smiled.

**Rosalie pov:**

I am in Emmett and mine's bedroom. Furious is an understatement. I want to go find Mike and break his neck, but first I want to torture him. I am a strong believer in revenge!

Emmett is livid. He is pacing back and forth.

"Rose, we NEED to kill him" he empathized the word need.

"I agree, but Carlisle wants to have a family conference about it tomorrow "I replied. I'd hate to upset Carlisle.

"In the family conference we'll decide to kill Mike anyway. Mike thinks he's gotten away with it!' Emmett said.

I agree with him, we NEED to kill him. The sooner we kill Mike, the better.

"Let's go tonight. Let's go kill him" I told Emmett.

He nodded and we walked towards the window. We were about to jump then suddenly Emmett asked…

"What's the address? We don't know his scent, how will we find him?" Emmett asked me.

He has a good point.

"I'll go ask Jude, I'll go see if he knows" I said.

I crept into Jude's room. He is asleep in the king-sized bed. Gently, I shook his arm.

"Jude" I whispered.

His eyes slowly opened.

"Hello?" he asked, half asleep.

"Do you know your address from your old home in Sunningdale?"

"Yeah, its 25 The Avenue" he replied, sleeping. Then he put his head back on the pillow and went back to sleep.

At vampire speed I ran back to Emmett and mine's bedroom. Due to our enhanced vampire hearing Emmett heard the address. Without hesitation we dived out of the window and into the forest.

I love running at vampire speed. It's exhilarating! Running and walking slowly like humans, is so boring. It didn't take us long to get to New York, but it took us a while to find Sunnindgale and his old address.

We walked into the house in which Jude use to live. It's very small and old. There is a heartbeat coming from inside, along with the foul stench of alcohol and drugs.

We climbed in the back window, so humans couldn't see us.

"Over there, in the living room" Emmett pointed out.

I looked over and Mike is sat on the sofa, watching a ball game. We crept into the living room and stood in front of Mike.

"What are you doing here? Get out or I'll shoot you" he threatened. We glared at me.

"Remember Jude?" I asked.

He looked shocked.

"H..how do you know Jude?" he stammered, shocked.

"We're his family know. We know about the abuse and Claire. We know that you're a alcoholic and a drug addict as well" I teased.

His face dropped and he became bright red with fury.

"What are you on about? I don't know anyone called Jude or Claire?" He stood up.

"Get out or I'll get my gun" he warned. Ha! As if he thinks we'll be scared of his gun. We're vampires so we're practically indestructible.

"Well we're not scared of guns because we're vampires" said Emmett, smiling evilly. It doesn't matter that we've told Mike that we're vampires, as he's going to die.

"BULLSHIT" he shouted.

"Fine then we'll prove it" I said looking towards Emmett, smiling.

"Prepare for pain" Emmett laughed.

We ran towards him at full speed and stood in front of him before he could run anywhere.

"Wait, h…how did you both do t…that?" he said, absolutely terrified.

"We're vampires, don't you remember us telling you?" Emmett teased.

Mike's face is a picture of pure terror. He deserves it.

Emmett grabbed his left arm and I grabbed his right, then we roughly threw him towards the ground. His arms were broken by how hard we grabbed his arms and no doubt a couple of his ribs are broken by the impact of hitting the ground.

Slowly, we broke his bones and cut his skin. He was terrified through out the ordeal. Seeing his terrified face makes me overjoyed. After we tortured him, he bled to death. His death was painful and we loved every minute of it. Thankfully, Emmett and I aren't tempted for human blood anymore.

He begged and pleaded for us to stop, but of course we didn't. We hid his body at the bottom of the ocean and wrote a fake suicide note for him.

There was Jude's scent inside the house, along with Claire's and Jude's old mom. We dug Claire's body up and laid it down in the garden. It was decomposed and maggots eating away at her flesh. Eventually someone will come across her and inform the police. Then her family will be told.

Her family and friends will be waiting for answers. Worrying that they'll never discover what happened to their precious daughter. Claire may have been an alcoholic and drug addict, but she was nice to Jude.

Then we decided to track down Jude's mom, but not to kill her. We tracked her scent down to Manhattan. She was stood on a street, filled with clubs and bars.

How could she be so cruel to call her own son awful names? How could she neglect him? How could she be a drug addict and an alcoholic? How could she love a man as evil as mike more then her own son? How could she laugh as her friend was murdered? How could she let Jude witness the murder, couldn't she of taken him out of the room at least? She is a despicable, awful, cold-hearted bitch.

"That's definitely Jude's mom" Emmett said pointing to a blonde hair and blue-eyed woman. She is pretty for a human and she's the spitting image of Jude.

"I agree," I said to him. She's smoking some type of drug and she's dressed in a slutty outfit. Obviously, she's a prostitute.

"She is definitely a prostitute" I declared.

Emmett nodded.

"We shouldn't kill her Rose" Emmett said,

"WHAT? Are you suddenly Mr. compassionate! She let Mike abuse Jude and she neglected him, along with a bunch of other awful things!" I said furiously.

"Well she didn't physically harm him. She is an awful woman, but she'll suffer more living then she will being dead"

"NO! WE NEED TO KILL HER!"

"Look at her" Emmett said, gesturing to the half naked woman. "She'll suffer more being an addict, working as a prostitute and living in a ghetto area but if we kill her then her pain will be over"

I thought about Emmett's words. He's right. We'll let her live, that way she'll suffer more.

I nodded in agreement with him. He sighed and held my hand.

"Now, let's go home" he said to me.

**PLEASE REVIEW! You will make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**Carlisle pov:**

Alice had just has vision of Emmett and Rosalie killing Mike, but it's too late. They are already there and we won't be able to get there in time. Alice was too busy looking at Jude's future.

I'm not angry with them, as I wanted Mike dead but I'm not happy either. I would have preferred him to go to prison and get the lethal injection. They disobeyed my orders, but I suppose they're other hundred years old and they can make their own decisions.

Suddenly they walked into the living room. The atmosphere is very tense. Jasper is attempting to control everybody's emotions.

"We did what we thought was best. He deserved to die" Rose said, slightly anxious too see everybody's reaction. She probably thought that everyone was about to have an argument with her, but instead everyone nodded in agreement.

I stood up and faced them.

"You can make your own decisions, I'm not angry at you, but I would have preferred if we had a family meeting first. You disobeyed me"

"We're sorry, but we couldn't wait any longer. We were too furious. Everyone would have voted to kill Mike anyway" Emmett responded.

"Okay, but next time don't rush into things" I replied.

"Jasper you managed to get the adoption papers? I asked.

"Yes, but… there's a slight problem" he hesitated.

"What's the problem?" Esme asked, anxiously.

"Well its only small. They're not going to interview Jude about what happened to him, I've got that done already on the papers so it won't be brought up again" he hesitated, yet again.

"Just spit it out Jazz" Rose said impatiently. Edward gasped, obviously hearing Jasper's thoughts.

"Well a social worker is coming to visit, just to see how combatable Jude with us. It's just standard procedures" Jasper said, trying to calm us but there is something he's hiding.

"Can he get taken away from us?" I asked concerned.

"Well its highly unlikely. The social worker was asking about his biological dad as he's not on the birth certificate, but I doubt they'll be able to track him down. She'll visit once and everything will go fine" Jasper replied.

"Alice can you see anything about the visit?" Nessie asked.

"No, everything's weird! The future keeps changing and it's so annoying" Alice complained, stressed.

"What if the social workers take him away?" Bella, Rose and Esme all said is unison.

"No, that won't happen! We're a great family, Jude likes it here!" Emmett said, confidently.

"I doubt they'll take Jude away, they won't be able to track down his biological dad. Jude's happy here and the social worker will see that. Just keep calm. When the social worker arrives, you'll all have to be on your best behavior and act like an ordinary human teenager" I instructed.

"So when will she arrive?" Esme asked.

"Tomorrow" Jasper replied.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT? Tomorrow? We're telling Jude we're vampires tomorrow, we had it all planned! Now we'll have to postpone it" Rosalie responded in a mixture of shock and anger. Recently, she changed her mind and decided it's a good to tell Jude that we are vampires.

"Do you still think it's a good idea to tell Jude we're vampires tomorrow? If the social worker comes round and he says that we told him that we're vampires then she'll think either Jude is liar and that he doesn't like it here or that we're all insane" Emmett said. Emmett has a point.

"We'll just tell him after the social worker has left" I said, calmly.

The family nodded and the conversation ended.

**Jude pov: **

I woke up and looked around the empty, pitch black room. It was the middle of the night. I need to get back to sleep, but I don't feel tired. I laid down and closed my eyes in an attempt to get to sleep, but I failed.

Every time I close my eyes I see Mike. What if I have another nightmare? The last nightmare I had was terrifying.

Seeing as I can't sleep I may as well think about all the things that happened today. I can't believe Carlisle is my dad and Esme is my new mom. I am so so so so happy!

They deserve a better kid though, they don't deserve a messed up one like me.

Earlier Carlisle told me that I'm important and that all the nasty things Mike and mom said are lies, but I still believe them.

All of my new siblings are nice as well, which is great! There's something not right with my new family…but I can't put my finger on it. They all have the same colour eyes, but sometimes their eyes go a creepy black colour.

I haven't seen any of them eat yet either. Why don't they eat? Aren't they hungry?

Maybe I should ask them, but they might think I'm rude. I'm probably just overreacting; they're just like any other family…I think anyway.

Sighing I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes…I again. I thought of happy things like my new mom and dad and my siblings. After about 30 minutes, I'm still wide-awake. This is so annoying. Why can't I sleep? I groaned.

**Edward pov:**

Jude is awake and its 2.00 in the morning. Maybe I should go see him? Everyone apart from me has gone hunting. Rose and Esme were bored, so they went on a drive. Driving nowhere in particular.

He has suspicions, he's very observant. He's noticed our eyes and the fact we never eat. If I see him now will it just add fuel to the fire? Well on the other hand no it won't, as tomorrow we're telling him about us.

I went upstairs and peeked inside of his room. He sat up quickly and looked at me.

"Edward I can't sleep"

"Neither can I, how about we go downstairs and I'll pour you a glass of milk.

Quickly, he got out of bed and we walked downstairs. I lifted him up onto the kitchen counter.

"Do you like milk?" I asked him as I got the glass and milk out of the cupboard, but I doubt he's ever tasted it before.

"I've never tasted it before"

I am correct. I handed him the glass and he had a big sip.

"It's really nice! Aren't you going to have some?"

"No, I'm not thirsty" I told him.

At that moment Esme and Rosalie walked into the kitchen.

"Jude, what are you doing up. It's late sweetie" Esme said.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, Edward couldn't sleep either"

Rose and Esme glanced at me.

"What are you doing up?" Jude asked, suspiciously.

There is no point lying to him, as he's discovering what we are tomorrow but Carlisle is the best person to tell him. Carlisle is the calm amongst the panic, he's a very soothing person.

"Well…" Rose hesitated as she thought of the best answer "we're adults so we can" as soon as Rose said that, Jude yawned. All the milk drinking had tired him out!

Jude just nodded in reply to Rose.

"Lets go you to bed, you look exhausted!" Rose exclaimed, as she lifted Jude up from the counter and carried him upstairs.

I turned to Esme.

"He's suspicious, he's noticed our eyes and the fact we don't eat or drink"

"He's extremely observant. It's a good job we're telling him about us tomorrow" she responded.

Then all our other family members entered the room and I walked over to my beautiful wife Bella and gave her a kiss.

**Please review, I appreciate it sooo much!**

**By any chance does anyone know what 'the voice of reason' means? My mathematics teacher has nicknamed me it. He also said that I'm the calm amongst the panic so is being the calm amongst the panic the same as being voice of reason?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Carlisle pov:**

I'm not going to deny it, I am anxious for today. I am confident that social services will allow Jude to stay. Why wouldn't they? He's happy here and he's with a family that loves him.

Jasper has prepared all the adoption papers and fake police reports, but there's one thing Jasper didn't mention. We have not officially adopted him yet. We need social services to sign the adoption forms, so then it will be deemed official.

All of the family has stacked even more food into the cupboards and fridge to make it look like all the people in the house eat and not just Jude.

Rosalie and Emmett have put a bed in one of the other spare bedrooms, so that it doesn't look like there 'sleeping in the same bed'. Alice and Jasper have done the same.

Social services will probably not ask about Bella, Edward and Ness as Bella's currently at collage along with Edward and Ness, so social services think they're over 18. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are still playing high school students.

I haven't known Jude for long, but I love him. He's my son.

It's currently 10.50am and the social worker is due round in ten minutes. Jasper said he asked to see her quickly, as we all want the adoption over and done with smoothly.

Not much has happened so far today. Jude didn't get up until 9.30 and Rose gave him a bath and Jude got dressed in some his new clothes of Alice.

Already, he has a closet full of designer clothes. Alice has even bought him Rayban sunglasses, but I doubt he'll need them, as were we live it's always cloudy.

Today he's wearing a red Ralph Lauren polo shirt, black jeans and converse.

Alice has said once he starts school he'll be the coolest in his class. Esme and I had a conversation about Jude's education last night.

Last night we couldn't make our minds up weather to send him to the local state school or to a private school. So far Jude has had a limited amount of education, so we decided it would be best to send him to a private school.

In a private school he would soon catch up and I think in a busy state school he may feel overwhelmed. We want Jude to have the best in life, so going to a private school might help him achieve more and get better grades. The small class sizes will also help him; the teacher will be able to tend to his needs more.

Our local state school is good and only has about 30 pupils in the class, which isn't to many but Jude will probably be overwhelmed as he's never been with other children before.

We don't know when he'll start school, its March now so maybe he might start in the September semester. He might be ready before then, if so we'll enroll him straight away. Until then Esme will home tutor him, she's a fantastic teacher.

Jude interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm worried about the social worker visiting" he said to me, whilst fiddling with his fingers and looking out the window to see if she had arrived yet.

"There's no need to be worried, nothing will happen. Social workers help him, she's going to make the adoption official and she's just going to make sure that you're happy here"

"But I am happy here, can't I just tell her that? "I heard a car coming up the driveway, Jude hadn't heard it yet but I did thanks to my enhanced vampire hearing.

"It's not as easy at that Jude" He turned his head around as the social worker's came to a stop outside our house.

"Don't worry" I said to Jude. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and flashing him a soft smile. My reassurance didn't seem to stop his anxiety.

I heard Esme open the door and welcome the social worker into the house. Jude and I walked into the hallway.

''Hello, I'm Mary Robinson" she introduced, as she politely shook our hands.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and this is Jude" I said gesturing to Jude.

"Hello Jude, I'm Mrs Robinson but just call me Mary. Mrs Robinson is to formal and a mouthful" she said, smiling.

"Hello" Jude said, shyly.

"So how we go into my office and have a chat, then maybe have a tour round the house?" I asked, Alice had seen what she had planned.

"Yes, that would be great"

"Jude, why don't you go see Rose or someone?" Esme asked, Jude.

He nodded his head and of he went. We gave him another quick tour round the house again today, he pretty much knows his way round now.

We walked to my office and went it then sat down. She pulled out Jude's file and opened it.

"So how has he been?" she asked.

"Jude's been fine" Esme responded.

"So nothings happened? He's perfectly combatable?" she asked, slightly disbelieving but there is also a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"He was slightly uncomfortable at first, but he's fitted in fine. He's happy here" I said.

"What do your over children think about Jude staying here?"

"They all love him" Esme said, smiling.

"How is Jude with your other children?"

"He's fine, they all get along great" I said.

Quickly, she changed the subject to something more serious.

"Is there any psychological damage? Even if it's mild I need to know"

At first there was trust issues, him flinching away from Emmett and the nightmare, but is it wise to tell this woman? Jasper and I have a degree in psychology, so we could help Jude.

"Well he had a nightmare, but nothing serious" I replied. I decided it would be best not to tell her about him flinching away from Emmett.

"He appears to be shy as well, which is probably due to they abuse he's suffered. He'll have some trust issues" she concluded, whilst writing down notes.

"I have no over questions, but I will need to ask Jude a couple of questions and have a quick tour round the house'' Mary said.

"Okay, right this way" I said, smiling. So far, so good.

Esme and I showed her around the house. She wanted to see if it's 'appropriate' for a child. After the tour, which went well we showed her to the living room where Jude is sat with Rose.

"Hello Jude" Mrs Robinson said as she entered the room. She sat down on the sofa of the living room, next to Jude.

She turned to us.

"I'm only asking him a couple of questions, it will take two minutes"

We all left the room. We listened carefully to their conversation.

"So Jude. I'm Mary, your social worker. I need to ask you a couple of questions, is that okay?"

"Yeah"

"So, do you like living with the Cullen family?"

"Yeah, I love it"

"What do you think of Carlisle and Esme?"

"They're really nice"

"What do you think of your current siblings" I don like the use of the word current. Current isn't a permanent word, yet Jude's placement with us IS permanent.

"They're really nice as well" Jude doesn't appear to be comfortable around strangers, he's shy.

"So how do you feel at the moment?"

"I'm happy"

"Okay, well that's good. Do you have any problems? Anything you want to tell me?"

'Nope, I'm fine"

I'm relieved that she didn't ask Jude about his past or how he got here. We told him to tell her that social services from New York placed him here. We didn't think it was a good idea telling her we found him in the forest, due to our enhanced sense of smell.

Social services also wouldn't like the fact. We didn't call the police as soon as we found him.

I knocked on the living room door and walked in.

"All done" Mary said, smiling. She turned to face Jude.

"Bye Jude"

"Bye" he replied, quietly.

We walked to the front door. "So when will we get any information about adopting him?" I asked.

"Well he seems happy here, so the adoption will be official very soon but we need to try and track down the father first. If we don't find him in a couple of days, then the adoption will be official"

"Thank you" Esme said smiling.

The social worker got in her car and drove off. I've never been so relieved. Phew!

"Well that went well" Esme said.

"Yes, it appears that Jude will soon officially be our son" I said, with a big smile on my face.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**So the social worker visit went well, but there is going to be a big plot twist coming up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Carlisle pov: **

The social worker had just left and now I'm having second thoughts about telling Jude that we're vampires. Will it be too much for him in one day?

"Carlisle, you're normally the calm one. I've never seen you so worried" Edward told me.

"I know, I know. Do you think it would be a better idea to wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Nothing has really happened today, he only had to answer a couple of questions. It's not to much for him, you're just overthinking things"

Edward is right. I sighed and took a deep breath, even though I don't need to breathe.

I walked to the living room where Jude and Emmett are playing on the Xbox.

"Jude, I need a word" I said, smiling softly.

Jude stood up and we walked to my office and sat down on the sofa.

"Am I in trouble? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I just need to tell you something"

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Jude, have you noticed anything different about our family?"

"You're nice" It's sad to think that we're the only nice family he has ever met.

"Anything else?"

"Well…your eyes change color and… you don't eat or drink", he said hesitantly. Jude is extremely observant, especially for a seven year old.

"Have you noticed how pale we are?"

"I just thought you were pale because it's not sunny here"

"No, we're pale for a different reason"

"What's the reason? Why don't you eat and why do your eyes change color" he questioned, nervously.

"Jude, our entire family loves you so much. We're your family now and we're going to protect and care for you..." I hesitated.

Jude is sat there, playing with his fingers. Anxiously awaiting the answer to his questions.

"Well Jude we don't eat or drink, because we drink animal blood instead and our eyes go black when we're thirsty. We're pale, because…we're vampires"

He looked at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"But vampires aren't real" he said disbelievingly.

"They are real, but people just don't believe in them"

"But…but you don't have fangs or burn in the sun and you don't drink…human blood"

"There just myths. Vampires don't drink human blood"

That's a lie, but I don't want to frighten him anymore then I probably already have.

Jude remained silent for a few moments, as he took it all in.

"So you won't suck my blood?"

"Of course not! Vampires don't drink human blood and we all love you very much! Do you still want us to be your family?"

Slowly, he nodded. I'm so glad that's he's not frightened, but maybe Jasper has something to do with that.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. Is he shocked? Frightened? Angry?

"Just really shocked" he replied. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 384, but I was changed when I was 23"

"Do you age in human years? One day will you have grey hair and be wrinkly?" he asked.

"No, I'll still look the same in about 1000 years"

"Is everyone in this family is a vampire?"

"Yes, everyone apart from you that is. "Do you want to go see Esme? She was nervous about how you were going to react to the news"

He nodded. I gently grabbed his hand and walked to the kitchen where Esme is sat.

Jude ran up to Esme and she lifted him up and spun him round. It's truly amazing how much Jude trusts us. Obviously adopting Jude is meant to be. I left Jude and Esme too talk and walked into the living room where the rest of the family is.

"So when can we show him our super strength?" Emmett asked.

"When can we tell him about our powers?" Alice said.

"Soon, but Jasper did you manipulate Jude's emotions?"

"I knew you were going to ask me that, but no, I didn't"

"When is 'soon'? I really want to show him my super strength and speed" Emmett asked again.

"Later on today. Edward what's he thinking?"

"He's thinking about you telling him we're vampires. Surprisingly, he's not frightened. Can I go see him?" Edward replied.

"Okay" I trust Edward; I know he won't do anything overly extreme like jump over the house or something, unlike Emmett.

**Edward pov: **

I walked into the kitchen where Esme and Jude are sat talking

"Hey Jude, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure"

We walked up the stairs and into the other spare bedroom.

"I thought I'd have a chat with you about vampires, so far you only know the basics like what we eat and how we don't age but do you have any other questions?"

"Do you sleep in coffins?" he asked curiously.

"No, in fact we never sleep at all"

"Never?" he queried.

"Never" I replied.

"So why do you have beds? There's a bed in Emmett and Rose's room"

I can't exactly tell him they have a bed so they can have sex in it! Thankfully, I'm a good liar.

"Well beds are comfy, so they can relax and chill out on it"

"Ohhh…can you turn into bats?!" He asked excitedly.

"No, unfortunately we can't"

"Aww that would be cool" Jude said, obviously disappointed.

"Well there are cooler things we can do then turning into a bat"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well we have super strength, super speed, enhanced senses which means we can hear and see things which are miles away and some vampires have powers"

"Can you show me and what type of powers?"

"Well I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can change and feel other peoples emotions"

"Alice can see the future? Did she see me coming?"

"No, actually when we found you it was a big surprise. Alice hadn't seen you"

He nodded.

"What color am I thinking off?"

"Blue"

"I wish I could read minds"

"Yeah, its great but sometimes it gets annoying"

"Can you show me your super strength and speed?"

"Carlisle doesn't think it's a wise idea just yet showing you"

"Awww, why?"

"He doesn't want it to frighten you"

"I wouldn't be frightened" he moaned.

"Maybe later on, I'll try and persuade Carlisle"

"Thanks, Edward how did you get turned into a vampire?"

"Well I was dying of a disease called the Spanish Influenza and Carlisle found me dying, and changed me into a vampires so that I could live"

"What about Esme and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Carlisle? Why did they get changed and how do you change people into vampires?" he questioned. I suddenly heard Esme's thoughts.

(**Authors note: Esme's thoughts are written in italics)**

_Edward, bring Jude downstairs its time for lunch. _

''I'll tell you after you've had your lunch. Esme's made you chicken nuggets and chips, I can smell them" I said smiling.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**In the next chapter there is going to be a big plot twist, so mentally prepare yourselves! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I appreciate it!**

**Carlisle pov: **

I'm currently in the middle of a game of chess with Jasper. I never play chess with Alice or Edward, as they cheat due to their powers. When Jude is older I will teach him how to play chess, it's too much of a complicated game for a seven year old.

Suddenly the phone rang. We rarely get phone calls. Maybe it's the Denali's, they haven't called in a while. Maybe it's the hospital asking me to come in, as one of the other doctors can't make it.

I picked up the phone and saw that it is Mary Robinson calling, Jude's social worker. Hopefully she has good news.

"Hello Carlisle, I'm afraid I have some bad news"

If I had a beating heart then it would have stopped.

"What's the bad news?"

She hesitated and didn't reply.

"Mrs Robinson?

"Ermm…well…the police have tracked down Jude's biological dad"

"How? Who?" I questioned. Oh no. The worst possible thing has happened.

"They asked some of Jude's moms friends about who it could be and one of her closet friends said Jude's mom, who is called Jennie, said that she had a one night stand with a man called Bradley Montague and he is Jude's dad, but Jennie never told Bradley about Jude as she didn't have his number or any way to contact him"

The entire family had gathered round me, except Jude.

"What's going to happen now? Can Jude stay with us?"

"Well we don't know for sure. Bradley seems like a good man. He has no criminal record. So far we've discovered that he's a successful 38-year-old businessman and he resides in California, he has a wife and a young daughter. There's no reason why Jude can't live with his biological dad"

"What if Jude wants to live with us? What about the child's opinion?"

"If the case goes before judge, it's more then likely that Bradley will get custody. To the judge the child's opinion isn't really that important"

"What's going to happen now then?"

"Well Jude will stay with you for tonight we've informed Bradley about Jude and he said he wants custody, so he's getting a plain over tomorrow so he can collect Jude. Jude will stay with his father for a week and if at the end of the week Bradley wants Jude to stay then Jude will stay. Sorry I've got another urgent call on the line, I'll call you back later. Sorry Carlisle"

Quickly, she hung up the phone.

Esme and Rosalie look horrified, whilst the rest of the family is stood around me in shock.

"So squirt can't stay here?" Emmett asked.

"I'm afraid not" I replied, solemnly.

"But we can appeal?" Rosalie said.

"Yes. We can appeal, but there's a slim chance of us gaining custody of Jude. If Jude's father chooses to keep him, then we're NOT going to appeal" I said, empathizing the word not.

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT US TO APPEAL? JUDE'S HAPPY HERE CARLISLE!" Rosalie shouted.

"Because Bradley is Jude's biological father. I'm not going to take Jude away from him. By the sounds of it Bradley seems like a good man and Jude might be just as happy in California then he is here"

I felt a calming wave come over me. Jasper. Everyone else seemed to calm down as well.

"Alice can you see anything about Jude's future?" Jasper asked.

Alice's eyes turned blank, as she looked at seemingly nothing.

"IT'S SO ANNOYING! The future keeps changing, one minute Jude is crying then the next he's laughing. I can't get a clear picture," she complained, pinching the bridge of her nose.

**Esme pov: **

This is terrible. What will this do to Jude? We've just told him that a family of vampires has adopted him and now we're telling him that he's going to live with his real father in California.

Carlisle and I are currently in Carlisle's office, about to tell Jude about his real father.

"What is it? What's wrong" Jude asked, concerned.

"Mrs. Robinson and the police have tracked down your real father" I replied. There's no subtle way of putting it, Jude need to know the truth.

"But…but…he didn't bother with me, I don't know who he is" he said, his big blue eyes filling up with tears.

"He didn't know your mom was pregnant with you and after you where born your mom didn't know how to contact him. Tomorrow you're going to live with your dad for a taster week. He seems like a nice man, don't worry" Carlisle explained.

Carlisle and I are both distraught about the fact Jude is going to live with his father. He hasn't lived with us for long, but we love him so much.

Jude started crying.

"But I don't want to go live with him. I want to stay with you. Please don't make me go"

Carlisle pulled Jude onto his lap and hugged him. I rubbed his back soothingly.

Slowly Jude's sobbing subsided. Once Jude calmed down, Carlisle went into more detail about his father.

"He's called Bradley Montague and he's a businessman. He lives in California with his wife and daughter. He's extremely excited to meet you, he only found out about you today and he's booked the earliest flight over here so he can see you"

"But what if he's bad like Mike?"

"No, don't worry! He's not like that! If he is then just call us or tell someone, but I seriously doubt it. Even Mrs. Robinson said he's a good man and so did the police"

At that moment Edward walked in with an IPhone.

"If you ever need us then just call us on this phone, it has all of our phone numbers on. It's simple to use"

Edward handed Jude the phone.

"Thanks" Jude replied as he examined it.

I'm worried about Jude going to California, but at least he can contact us if he needs to. He might even come back to live with us at the end of the week if his dad chooses not to keep him.

**Please review! I would deeply appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reviewing JustWriting123, kfaatcee and Its Just Cassy :)**

** Its Just Cassy, I didn't know what surname too choose, so I asked my ****granddad! I said if you could have any surname what would it be and he said Montague haha**

**kfaatcee you're amazing!**

**JustWriting123 something like that might happen or it might not, I still haven't decided who Jude's going to end up with! :)**

**Edward pov:**

After Carlisle and Esme informed Jude about his father, I decided I should cheer him up. Jude is fascinated with out powers and super strength and speed, but he hasn't seen our speed or strength in action yet.

I am currently giving Jude a piggyback and stood on the corner of the balcony.

"Hold on tight Jude. Whatever you do don't let go and don't worry I wont drop you"

"Okay. Just make sure you don't let go of me," he said with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Suddenly I sprung out of the window and started running through the forest. Jude held on tightly and laughed. I only ran at a vampire jogging speed, so Jude wouldn't get any motion sickness. I swiftly dodged past the tall trees and jumped over the boulders.

A wide river came into view and I increased my speed and easily jumped over it. I love Running; I love the wind in my face and the sense of adrenaline it gives me.

After I jumped over the river I slowed my pace and eventually stopped. Jude climbed of my back. Whilst I ran with Bella on my back when she was human she would get severe motion sickness.

"Do you feel dizzy or sick?" I asked Jude.

"No, I feel fine. That was so cool! Can we do it again?"

"In a couple of minutes, but first I need you to promise me something" I said as I sat on a large rock. Jude walked over and sat next to me.

"Okay sure, what do you want me to promise you?"

"Promise me that you'll try and get on with your dad and his family. Don't be moody or scared. I know you like it here with us, but you might like it with your dad even more. Also you've got to promise me that you'll never tell anyone about us being vampires"

"Okay I promise and don't worry I'll never tell anyone about you being vampires"

I smiled.

"So how old are you Edward?"

"I'm 132"

"Really?"

"Yep" I said smiling.

"Do you celebrate your birthday every year?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah of course, everyone in the family celebrates their birthday even Carlisle and he's 384. When's your birthday?"

"February the 8th"

"Do you ever celebrate on your birthday?" I asked him, but I doubt it.

He shook his head solemnly.

"Do you ever get birthday presents?" I queried.

"Clare got me a present for my birthday, but no one else did"

"Well that's all going to change now. I'm sure your dad will spoil you," I said, brightening the mood a little.

"Will you miss me?" Jude asked.

"Of course! We'll all miss you, but we'll keep in contact. Whenever you need us, just call! Don't hesitate! You may even be back at the end of the week"

"I'll miss you too and okay, so if I want to call someone do I just click on contacts then the green button?"

"Yes, its easy" I responded.

"What's California like? Is it nice?" he questioned.

"I've been to California, but only at night. I can't go during the day, as humans will get suspicious if they say a sparkling man walking along the beach," I said laughing. Jude giggled and I carried on speaking.

"It's a very nice place, it's extremely warm and the beaches are gorgeous. You can go surfing and swimming in the sea and build sandcastles at the beach," I said. Hoping that he would start to get excited about going to California.

"Cool, so do people go to the beach all the time?"

"Yes, people go to the beach very often and some houses even have swimming pools"

Jude smiled.

"Let's go back to the house now" I said.

I lifted Jude onto my back and jogged back to the house. I'm sad to see Jude leave, but Carlisle's right. Bradley is Jude's father and has a bigger right to have custody of him then we do. I'm secretly hoping that for some reason Jude's father will not want custody or him and Jude will come back to us.

The house soon came into sight and we strolled up to the porch. Jasper and Emmett suddenly appeared.

"Hey squirt" Emmett said.

"Why have you nicknamed me squirt?' Jude asked laughing.

"I don't actually know, you just suit being called squirt. Jasper's nickname is Jazz and Edward's nickname is Edweird"

"I like my nickname, but Edweird is awful" Jasper laughed.

"I hate it when you call me that" I said moodily. I know it's childish to get annoyed at a nickname, but I hate being called Edweird. I'm not even weird.

"Jude you're going to love California because all the girls walk around in bikinis. We all know you'll like that you flirt" Emmett said to Jude. I cannot believe he's just said that to a seven-year-old boy. Can Emmett get anymore inappropriate?

"Errr no! Girls are gross!" Jude exclaimed.

"You won't always think like that," Emmett said, laughing.

Rosalie suddenly appeared next to Emmett and jokingly slapped his head.

"Don't be inappropriate in front of Jude. You'll corrupt him!" Rosalie shouted.

Jude just laughed.

The rest of the day ran smoothly. Jude spent quality time with the entire family, especially Carlisle and Esme. Alice, Jasper, Bella and Ness took him to the cinema. I took him on a run and Emmett and Rosalie taught him how to play baseball.

Carlisle and Esme spent most of the day with him. They played it cool on the outside, but on the inside it's killing them. They're distraught to see Jude leave.

Carlisle and Esme already see Jude as their son, but they know it's wrong to keep him away from his father. Jude doesn't want to leave either, he already see's Carlisle and Esme as his parents.

Alice can't get a clear vision of Jude's future, which is extremely frustrating. The future keeps shifting, but it's changing so quickly that we can't get a clear view of what's going to happen to Jude.

**Please review! I will appreciate it!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I only own Jude, Mrs Robinson, Mike, Bradley etc. **

**By the way I recommend the movie Les Miserables! I went to see it on Saturday and I loved it!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I deeply appreciate it! :) **

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except Jude, Bradley, Mrs. Robinson, Mike etc. No copyright intended.**

**Carlisle pov:**

The day had finally arrived; Jude's dad is on his way to pick him up. Yesterday we spent as much time as we could with him. We'll all miss him so much. We're going to keep an eye on him whilst he stays with his dad for the week, just too make sure he's okay. Maybe his father might not want him to stay and he'll come back to us.

Yesterday, the social worker called me back. She informed me even more about Jude's father. He has no criminal record; he's a millionaire as he successfully set us a business whilst only in his twenties. He has a wife, who he haa young daughter with. His wife also has no criminal record and she's a pediatrician.

Alice has packed his suitcase and Jude is currently sat on the sofa, waiting for his dad to arrive. I'm going to have one last word with him before he goes.

"Jude" I said, gesturing for him to follow me. He followed me to my office. I sat on the chair, so that I'm at Jude's level. I gently held both of his hands.

"Jude, we're going to miss you so much, but don't be upset. Be happy that you're going to see your dad. Try and get on with him and his family," I said smiling softly. I don't want him to see how I really feel.

Jude big blue eyes filled with tears, as he started crying.

"But I don't want to go, please don't make me. I want to live with you"

I hugged him tightly and patted his back.

"Shhh,shhhh. Everything will turn all right in the end. I promise. Don't worry and don't be afraid of him, he's your father"

"How do you know everything will be all right?" he cried.

"Because everything always does turn out alright in the end. I'm a very wise and clever man Jude, so please just trust me"

"Okay" he said, quietly.

"Also you've got to promise that you won't mention about us being vampires"

"Of course I wont, I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

Despite Jude being only seven, I already trust him with out secret. He's not a loud child who goes around shouting secrets to the world. Edward read his mind and concluded that Jude has never thought about telling people about us. Even if Jude did tell people that we're vampires (which I doubt) no one would believe him.

Suddenly, I heard a car pull up. I held Jude hands and squeezed it gently in a comforting gesture and led Jude to the hallway. Jude's heartbeat is quick. Obviously he's nervous about meeting his new father. I'm extremely curious about seeing Bradley.

We walked into the hallway and for the first time ever Jude saw his dad. He's dressed in smart, designer clothes. He looks similar to Jude, he has the same eyes, and lips but unlike Jude he has dark brown, wavy hair. By his appearance he seems like a nice man.

"Jude?" Bradley said. He studied his son closely, as Jude did the same. Probably recognizing the similarities. Jude nodded.

"We have the same eyes," Jude stated.

Bradley smiled and crouched down in front of his son, so that they're the same height.

"Yes, but you have your mom's color hair. I'm sorry. It must be so strange for you, your father being a stranger"

"You don't need to apologize, so didn't she tell you about me?" Jude refers to his mom as she. Edward read his mind and said that Jude hasn't forgiven her and doesn't call her mom, as she doesn't feel like a mom to him.

"No, but that's because she didn't know how to contact me. She only ever knew my name and she's not a detective" Bradley said, brightening the atmosphere a little.

Jude smiled slightly at his father's small joke. At that moment Emmett came in and gave Jude a big hug.

"Don't worry about a thing shorty "Emmett said, as Rosalie kissed him on the top of his head. Rosalie then proceeded to hug him and whispered into his ear "we're going to miss you".

Everyone had already said their goodbyes including Rosalie and Emmett, but they obviously wanted to say goodbye one last time. Esme then gave Jude another hug.

"Be a good boy for your dad, don't worry. You'll be fine" Esme said smiling. She's trying her hardest not to show her true feelings, but really she's distraught. Jude is already a beloved son to her and I.

I crouched down to Jude's level.

"Remember what I told you. Everything will be all right. I'll miss you Jude" I said, as I hugged him, tightly.

"I'll miss you all too" Jude replied.

"You can contact Jude whenever you like, thank you for looking after him so well" Bradley informed us.

"It was our pleasure" Esme responded. It's true; it was our pleasure looking after Jude. I haven't had much interaction with children, apart from being at the hospital so at first I was slightly worried. Jude makes our feel complete and we're all distraught to see him leave. All of the family is hoping that Jude will come back to us at the end of the week. Secretly I agree with the, but Bradley is Jude's father and I want them to be close and to get along.

I pushed Jude forward slightly towards his father. Bradley held his delicate hand and led him to his car. Jude seemed hesitant to leave and he held back tears.

"He doesn't want to leave" Edward informed us, as the car drove off.

"I feel awful Carlisle, I can't believe he's leaving" Esme said.

"He might come back at the end of the week, we don't know what's going to happen for sure yet" I replied. I doubt it. Bradley seems like a good man, I'm sure Jude will be happy with him.

Jasper and Alice appeared in the hallway.

"I manipulated his feelings slightly, just before he left. His sadness was unbearable, so I cheered him up slightly" Jasper said.

"I don't blame you Jasper, if I was you I would have done the same"

It must be hard for Jude. Trusting a family he's never met before, then being suddenly sent somewhere else. His eyes hold so much sadness for such a young child. He finally seemed happy yesterday, before we informed him of his father.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for reviewing! I deeply appreciate it **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Jude, Bradley, etc. No copyright intended.**

**Jude pov:**

I wish I were still with the Cullen family. I feel guilty about not wanting to live with my real dad, but I already see Carlisle as my father.

I don't think dad's wife will live up to Esme and I doubt his daughter will be as fun as the Cullen siblings. It makes me sad that I can't refer Carlisle and Esme as my parents any longer and that it's now the Cullen siblings instead of my siblings.

I'm going to miss Edward's friendliness and how sensible he is. I'll miss Jaspers calming effects and his nice personality and I'll also miss Alice. Even though she has a tendency to be over hyper sometimes!

I'll miss Emmett's jokes and Rosalie's protective ways. I'll miss Bella and Ness and how nice they were to me. Most of all I'll miss Carlisle and Esme. They were the first parental figures I've ever had in my life.

I don't care that they're vampires. Probably I'd care if they eat people, but they only drink animal blood. In fact I like the fact that they're vampires. It was so much fun when Edward took me for a ride on his back. I'd like to be a vampire when I grow up. It seems cool!

What if I can't get in touch with them? What if I never see them again? What if my father isn't nice? He seems nice so far, but what if he changes?

At least I can call someone if I want to. Edward taught me how to use the IPhone; it's really easy to use. It puts my mind at ease that I can call them whenever I want. Edward also downloaded some apps and music for me, which is really good.

My real dad seems nice; he doesn't seem mean like Mike. He looks similar to me, we have the exact same eyes. My dads only slightly smaller then Carlisle, so hopefully I'll be tall like my dad. I hate being small, but Carlisle said it's because I'm seven and underweight.

Carlisle's given me medicine for my low vitamin and iron levels; they're also making me eat often so I put on weight. I feel slightly better, but Carlisle said it would take a while until I'm back to full health.

Esme is a great cook! Especially considering she very rarely cooks, as of course vampires don't eat. They explained that Nessie is a half vampire, so she can eat human food, but she prefers animal blood. I asked them why she was a half vampire and not a full vampire.

They said that she's Edwards and Bella's daughter, but I don't understand. They didn't go into any more detail. They told me that I'd find out how she was created when I'm older.

Currently I'm in my dad's car on the way to the airport. I've never been on a plane before, so I'm slightly nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Have you been on a plane before?" my dad asked.

"No, what's it like?"

"It's good, but after a while it gets a bit boring but I've bought you an iPod touch to keep you occupied"

"Thank you"

Eventually we arrived at the airport. Everything is fast paced with people rushing around. Dad said we were in first class on the airplane. He must be rich like Carlisle.

As the airplane started to leave I had to fight back tears. Suddenly, I started crying. I couldn't help it! My dad tried to comfort me by telling everything would be ok, but he's not as soothing as Carlisle. Eventually we arrived in California. The heat me like a punch in the face when we got of the plane. We got in the car and finally we arrived at the house, correction a mansion.

Dad's mansion isn't as big as Carlisle's but it's still very big. When we walked into the hallway a woman and a little girl greeted me. The woman ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Hello Jude, we've been so eager to meet you. I'm Emily" she exclaimed, but for some reason her happiness seems false. She seems fake and I don't like her. She's smiling with her mouth, but her eyes look annoyed.

Carlisle said she's a children's doctor, so she must be nice. Well maybe she's nice to kids at work, but she might not like me.

"I've been eager to meet you too" That's a lie, but I don't want to be impolite.

"This is Sophia, she's three" my dad introduced.

"Hi, I'm Jude and I'm seven" I said to her.

Sophia chuckled. By the looks of her she's obviously a girly girl. She's wearing a bright pink princess dress and high heels.

"Do you like playing Barbie dolls?" she asked.

"Ermm no" I feel bad saying no, but dolls are for girls.

Suddenly Sophia stamped her small foot on the floor.

"DAD HE WONT PLAY DOLLS WITH ME" she moaned, on the verge of tears.

Dad crouched down to her level.

"Sophia, he's a boy so he doesn't like playing dolls. You can play a different game with him" Dad said calmly.

"BUT I WAN'T TO PLAY DOLLS"

"Surely Bradley you can make Jude play dolls with her. I hate seeing Sophia upset" Emily said, faking a pet lip.

By saying this, Emily seemed to persuade dad instantly.

"Okay, okay, but tomorrow Jude's too tired today"

"But I don't want too" I complained. Don't I get a say in this?

"Come on Jude, please? She's your little sister, Emily and I don't like seeing her upset," my dad practically begged.

I feel bad saying no and I don't want to make them angry.

"Oh okay" I said reluctantly.

"Okay, then it's settled! Tomorrow Jude is playing dolls with Sophia!" Emily said, happily and clapping her hands together.

Sophia laughed.

Emily isn't being serious… is she? She can't be forcing me to play dolls with her! Sophia is spolit and I'm a boy! Boys don't like playing with dolls it's a fact! Why don't they just get Sophia's friend round to play with her?

Suddenly a beeping sound went off.

"Oh Jude your dinners ready, you must be starving after all that travelling!" she said. Emily led me to the kitchen and I sat on the table. She put a plate of Pasta in front of me. I tasted it and it's not as nice as Esme's Pasta. Thinking of Esme, I miss her already. I wish I was back there with the Cullen's.

"So Jude at the end of the week you will probably stay with us…and well you're going have learn to behave"

"Haven't I behaved?" I asked confused.

"Yes you've behaved… well sort of anyway, but if Sophia ever wants to play a game with you then you have to say yes or else she'll get upset"

I just nodded. I don't know what to say.

This is ridiculous! One minute Emily is nice to me, then the next she's acting strange. I don't know where my dad is at the moment, but I don't think he'd allow her to say that to me. Actually he might not care that Emily has just told me that I pretty much have to do whatever Sophia wants, dad is already making me play dolls with her. I can't play with Sophia all the time especially when it comes to playing with dolls.

After I ate my dinner I went straight to bed. I'm tired, but I want to get away from everyone. Currently I'm crying I wish I were back with the Cullen's.

I'm exhausted but I can't sleep. Last time I couldn't sleep Edward got me some milk and we had a chat. I miss Edward! Suddenly I heard a buzzing noise coming from my bag. What is it? Oh, yes! It's my phone.

Quickly, I rushed over to my bag and yanked my phone out. I pressed the answer button. I answered the phone so quickly that I didn't even see's who's calling me.

"Hello? I said, but it's more of a question.

"Hello Jude how is it?"

It's Carlisle! I walked over back to the bed and sat down.

"Its…its… I don't know" I hope Carlisle hasn't realized that I'm crying but he probably has, seeing as my voice sounds weird.

"Is your dad nice?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, he's nice" My dad does seem nice, I'm not lying, but I still prefer Carlisle. I feel guilty feeling this way, but I can't help it. My dad seems like a pushover though.

"How about your dad's wife? Is she nice?"

"Ermm Emily is okay, but she's a bit strange. I don't really like her" I said quietly, so they didn't hear me.

"What do you mean she's strange?" Carlisle asked sounding concerned.

"Well she just seems fake, dad and her are making me play dolls with Sophia" I complained.

"They're forcing you to play dolls with her?"

"Yeah, Sophia asked me and I said no. Then she started crying and Emily and dad said they don't like seeing Sophia cry, so they're making me play with her" I explained.

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards my bedroom.

"I have to go now, someone's near my bedroom," I whispered quickly.

"Call me tomorrow" I heard Carlisle say before I put my phone underneath my pillow. I hope they haven't heard me.

I pretended to be asleep, but the door opened. Oh no, I'm busted!

"Jude?" my dad whispered quietly.

Slowly, I opened my eyes as if I'd been asleep.

"Sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to say goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said to him. Then he quickly left the room. Thank god! I had not been caught.

**Carlisle pov: **

The whole family isn't right now that Jude's gone. Rose normally had a bit of a bad attitude sometimes, but when Jude entered the family she changed completely. Jasper and Alice have gone out hunting in Canada, away from the house. Jasper couldn't cope with everyone's depressed feeling.

Anxiously we've all been awaiting Jude's call. Does he like it in California? What's his dad like? What are his dad's wife and daughter like?

I decided to call Jude. Probably he'd just forgotten. I dialed his phone number and he answered almost instantly.

"Hello?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

He informed me about the doll situation. It concerned me and what also concerned me is Emily. Jude said she seemed 'fake'. I'm eager to see how the week goes and how Jude feels about his biological dad and his family by the end of it, but if I need to step in then I won't hesitate.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'D APPRECIATE IT! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Jude, Emily, etc.**

**Jude pov: **

I tossed and turned for a while until eventually I got to sleep. Thankfully, I didn't have a nightmare. The morning dawned to soon. I didn't wake up due to the bright sunlight shining into my room; instead I woke up to Sophia diving onto my bed.

"My mom said you have to wake up! After breakfast you're playing dollies with me!"

I sighed and kept my eyes shut. I'm too tired I just want to sleep.

"Get up or else I'll get my mom!" she warned.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Okay, just give me a minute" I said to her.

Sophia left my room and I went into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is so messy, but I don't care. I splashed some water onto my face to wake me up a bit seeing as I'm still half asleep.

I trudged down the stairs.

"Morning Jude. Have a good sleep?" my dad asked, as I entered the kitchen.

I just nodded.

I'm not in the mood for speaking. All I feel is a sense of dread about the day ahead. Hopefully, they've forgotten about the doll situation, but I doubt it. I sat on the chair next to Sophia and opposite my dad.

"Thanks" I said to Emily, as she handed me a plate with a couple of slices of toast on. Emily didn't sit down at the table; instead she stood up drinking her coffee.

"Jude, I've got to go to work today so Emily will look after you, but it's only for a few hours so when I get back we can have some me and you time" my dad said.

"Okay" I replied. I'm not in the mood to start a conversation.

Can it get any worse? I've just got here and my dad's already going to work. I barely know anything about him. As soon as my dad ate his breakfast he said a quick goodbye and left.

"We're going to play dolls now Jude" Sophia instructed bossily.

Suddenly, I had a change of heart. No. I'm not going to play dolls with Sophia; she's four years younger then me. She can't boss me around!

"No" I said.

Emily shot me a warning glare, but I don't care. She can't hit me and if she's mean then I'll just call Carlisle.

"Come on now!" Sophia said impatiently.

"But I'm a boy, I don't like dolls"

Emily suddenly stepped in.

"Well it's tough Jude, because you live in my house and that means you have to abide by my rules" Emily angrily said to me. Maybe I should just go play dolls with her. Actually no, I need to stand my ground.

"I'll play a different game with her, as long as it's not a girl game and I'm definitely not playing dolls" I said back to Emily.

Sophia started throwing a tantrum.

"Jude, I'm losing my patience now " Emily said impatiently.

"I'm not playing dolls," I said more confidently.

"YES YOU ARE!" Emily shouted, her face red with anger.

Mike use to shout at me all the time…I feel scared again. Carlisle suddenly appeared in my mind and I remembered that she can't hurt me and if she does hit me then I'll go back with the Cullen's. I'm not letting Emily boss me around she's not Esme.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING" I yelled back at her.

I don't know where my sudden bravery has appeared from. Normally I'm afraid when people shout because it reminds of Mike, but I don't care about people shouting anymore.

This must of pushed her straight to the edge. She took a deep breath to calm herself and walked over to me.

"Listen here you little brat, I don't want you to live with us, I don't care about what happened to you in your past. Your dad is just a big pushover; so don't even think about telling him because he won't believe you" she said to me evilly.

Sophia is still busy throwing a tantrum.

I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into my bedroom. Calling it my bedroom doesn't feel right, because I don't want to be here. I started sobbing uncontrollably. Why do bag things always happen to me? First my stepdad hated me and now my stepmom does. I HATE Emily I HATE her! I don't like Sophia either; she's a spoiled brat. Why can't I just live with the Cullen's? Like Emily said my dad is a pushover, he's not going to protect me.

Suddenly the phone started buzzing. Quickly I rushed over and answered it.

**Carlisle pov: **

Jude left yesterday and everyone still remains in a bad mood, including me. The house feels empty with out Jude. He was with us for only a short time, but he leaves a big hole in our heart.

I'm concerned though, concerned about his wellbeing. Yesterday night he sounded upset. Apparently he doesn't like his stepmom. Esme and I are currently in a game of chess; we're tying to ease our worrying about Jude by distracting ourselves.

Alice's eyes suddenly gazed over as she looked at seemingly nothing. Her brows creased and her mouth opened slightly. She's visibly upset. Jasper rushed over to her side.

"What is it Alice?" he asked concerned, feeling her distress.

"It's Jude and well…his stepmom is a bitch"

Alice's cussing took me by surprise, Alice never cusses but I don't care about that. What's happened with Jude?

"How is she a bitch? What has she done?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Well she's making Jude play dolls with Sophia, but Jude obviously said no then she started shouting at him calling him a brat and saying she doesn't want him to live with them, she also said that it's pointless telling his dad because he's just a big pushover" Alice explained, still upset.

"I can't believe she's a pediatrician, by the sounds of it she doesn't like kids very much" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm calling Jude," I declared as I rushed over to my phone. I dialed his number and he answered instantly.

"What happened?"

"It's Emily, she's horrible Carlisle!" Jude said, upset. By the sound of his voice, he's obviously crying.

"I know, Alice explained everything"

"What should I do?" Jude asked.

Truthfully, I don't know. Jude can't remain in that household if Emily hates him.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's at work"

I can't believe his father is at work. The least he could do is take a day off to bond with Jude.

"Just wait until your father is home then tell him about Emily. If anything else happens call me instantly "I instructed.

If Emily remains like this and Jude's father doesn't divorce her, then I don't know what will happen. I refuse to let Jude stay in a household in which he's treated badly by his stepmom.

"Okay, but what if she starts being mean to me again? What if she never stops being mean and my dad doesn't do anything?" Jude cried.

"Jude, I promise you I won't let that happen. If she carries on being nasty and your dad doesn't do anything then we'll get you back"

"Okay" he replied, his crying seems to have stopped.

"I'll call you tonight, but if anything happens don't hesitate to call me. We all miss you"

"I miss you all too"

Jude put the phone down and I turned to face my worried and angry family. Esme rushed to my side.

"We can't let him stay there!"

"Let's go get him back"

"Emily is a bitch!"

"Everyone, calm down! We won't be able to figure out the best way of going about things if we're angry" I said.

Everyone listened to me and calmed down.

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know just yet but if Emily continues to mistreat Jude then I refuse to let him live there"

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really really really really appreciate it! Coming home from school and seeing all the new reviews makes me sooooo happy **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it! **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except Jude, Emily, Bradley, etc. No copyright intended.**

**Jude pov: **

I remained in my room. Hoping my dad would get home soon. Emily is still downstairs. I've stayed in my room for the past couple of hours. My dad said he'd be gone a few hours, so I presume he'll be back in a couple of hours unless Emily has already called him.

If she has she'll have pinned the blame on me. She'll have said that I'm nothing but trouble and that I've upset Sophia, when really it's all Emily's fault.

"Jude come downstairs" Emily shouted.

I remained silent. I'm not going to leave the room until my dad's home. Suddenly I realized that my door doesn't have a lock on. If Emily want's to come in the she can. Oh no! How come I didn't realize this earlier?

"JUDE!" she shouted again impatiently.

Maybe I should go downstairs. If I refuse and remain up here then that will just agitate even further. Actually no, I don't want to look at her. I need to stand my ground.

"JUDE GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW"

Suddenly, I had a flashback. It's of Mike yelling and hitting me. Emily reminds me of Mike, she hasn't physically hurt me yet, but what if she does? I'm scared.

Quickly, I ran out of my bedroom and started hurrying down the stairs. If I stay in my room that will just make her angrier, so it's best that I go downstairs to see what she wants.

As I hurried down the stairs, I missed a step and tripped. My head collided with one of the steps. I can feel my small body tumbling violently down the wooden stairs. I hit the wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs with a loud bang. Pain engulfed my body. Every part of my body hurts so much. My vision blurred and my hearing deteriorated. Suddenly, darkness overtook me, as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Bradley pov: **

Shortly after I arrived at work I received a phone call of Emily telling me to hurry up and get home, because Jude is apparently a devil child. She said that he yelled at her and made Emily cry. Not a surprise really after all the abuse he's suffered. I love him, but I hope he's not disturbed.

I can't believe he shouted at Emily. She's the loveliest woman in the world, she's kind, caring, charming, lovely and every other nice thing in the world. Emily is a great mother, who would never hurt a fly or even upset one.

My initial reaction to Jude was that he is a very polite and kind child. Of course I love him he's my son, but he can't get his own way all the time. Sophia is my daughter and I hate seeing my little princess upset. If Sophia wants's Jude to play dolls with her then he has to. If he doesn't then Sophia will cry and that makes my beautiful wife Emily upset.

I was going to a business meeting and I couldn't just leave, the family drama will have to wait. After over an hour the meeting finally ended. I rushed to my car and drove him, slightly breaking the speed limits, but I'm eager to get home. I pulled up into the driveway and parked the car in one of the garages, then dashed into the house.

"JUDE GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW" Emily yelled.

Wait…what? Did Emily just yell and cuss at Jude?

Suddenly I heard a loud bang. Quickly, I rushed towards the stairs, which is where the bang came from. Jude was sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs. Covered from head to toe in blood. Emily appeared behind me.

"Call an ambulance Emily! Jude, can you hear me?" I yelled frantically.

Jude eyes are closed. He's certainly unconscious, which is a bad sign.

"Jude?" I asked panicked, as I crouched down and gently tapped his shoulder seeing if that would stir a reaction. Jude remained deathly still. I can hear Emily on the phone to 911. She needs to get over hear and help Jude. Emily is a pediatrician after all.

"Emily, get over here! Help him!" I instructed.

I'm not a doctor; I don't know what to do. How could this happen? He hasn't even been here a day and he's already injured. Not only that, but I never expected Emily to say that to Jude. Maybe there's a reasonable explanation to Emily's cussing and yelling.

"I can't do anything Brad! I have no equipment," Emily said.

Fortunately, we live near the hospital and the ambulance arrived after 5 minutes. The paramedics stabilized Jude and rushed him to the intensive care unit in the hospital, before referring him to a children's ward. He has a couple of broken ribs, a fractured wrist, multiple cuts and a concussion. Thankfully there isn't anything seriously wrong with him.

"Emily what happened? Why were you swearing and yelling at him?" I hissed hastily.

"Bradley Jude is a brat! He yelled at me, refused to play with Sophia then ran off into his bedroom and refused to come down! I lost my patience" Emily said.

Obviously Emily is telling the truth, she would never lie! Especially when it's something so important. Obviously Jude is more of a handful then I previously thought.

I sighed.

"Sorry for being angry at you baby" I apologized.

"It's okay, I forgive you," she said, as she planted a quick kiss on my lips.

I dialed the Cullen's number. They deserve to know what happened to Jude. I explained the accident to Carlisle and Esme down the phone. Carlisle and Esme told me that they're getting the quickest flight down to California. Truthfully, I regret telling them. Jude's no longed unconscious and he remembers what happened before he fell so he'll inform them of what Emily said.

If he does tell them then Jude might go back to them. It wouldn't be a bad thing, if Jude went to live with them. He's more suited to the Cullen family and he doesn't get along with Emily or Sophia. I love him and of course he can still visit. I seriously doubt it will work out if he stays.

I'm not worried about Jude leaving if I'm honest. I'll be upset as he's my son, but I know it won't work out if he resides with up permanently. I'm worried about Emily's job. Cussing at a child isn't exactly what a pediatrician is supposed to do, even if it isn't in the workplace.

I walked into Jude's room on the ward and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little bit sore" he replied quietly.

"I know what happened," I said.

"But did Emily tell you the truth? This is what happened…I refused to play dolls with Sophia, so Emily called me a brat and said that you're a pushover. Then I went upstairs and after a while she shouted for me to come downstairs, but I was too scared. Then she cussed and yelled really really loudly, so I panicked and started running down the stairs then …I tripped" Jude explained.

I doubt Emily called me a pushover she loves me too much to name call me. Maybe she did call Jude a brat, but as she said she lost her patience. I'm not going to let Emily lose her over this incident.

**Jude pov:**

I explained to dad about what happened with Emily before he arrived him, but afterwards he just looked at me disbelieving. Dad just nodded at my explanation, then remained silent for a couple of minutes. He appeared to be in deep thought. Probably thinking about all the things, which have happened in such a short space of time.

My dad then struck up a conversation, he asked me about myself. It's weird that he's my dad, but he feels so much like a stranger. My dad asked me questions like what is my favorite color, what is my favorite TV show (but I don't know what TV show I like because Mike would very rarely let me watch TV) and just simple questions like that.

Sometime during that conversation I fell into a deep sleep.

**I bet you didn't expect that! In the next chapter Carlisle and Esme will return! Some of the other Cullen family members will be involved as well! **

**Sorry for taking a while to update. Normally I update at about 5.30-6 pm, because I start writing the chapter as soon as I get home from school at 4:30. I'm really quick at typing!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate it **


	22. Chapter 22

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!**

** Its Just Cassy, I live in England **

** kfaatcee, I have homework but I don't do it until about 8pm. The homework can wait; I need to update Little Jude first haha **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except Jude, Emily etc. No copyright intended. **

**Jude pov: **

I had been in a deep sleep for a couple of hours, when my dad impatiently tapped my shoulder.

"Jude, Jude" he said

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way to visit you, but I'll only let you see them if you lie to them"

Quickly I sat up. Ouch! Sitting up too fast with broken ribs is not a good idea! I tried to hide my pain because I don't want any more painkillers they make me feel tired.

"What? Why? I can't lie to them!"

"Well it's only a little white lie. Just tell them what happened, but don't mention the doll incident or Emily calling me a pushover and you a brat. Also don't tell them about Emily cussing and shouting at you. If you promise me that you'll lie to them, then I'll let them see you. Just tell them that you were having a great time, but whilst rushing down the stairs for your dinner, you tripped", my dad said. Failing to persuade me to lie to them.

I remained silent for a few moments, as I thought of the best way to go about things. I should agree with my dad and tell him that I'll lie to them, but when Carlisle and Esme visit me then I'll tell them the truth. I hope Esme and Carlisle take me back to live with them. I hate living with my dad and his family.

"Okay, I'll lie to them"

My dad gave a small smile. He won't be smiling once Carlisle and Esme find out the truth.

**Carlisle pov:**

Alice had a vision of Jude falling down the stairs, but only a few seconds before it actually happened. There was nothing we could do. As soon as it happened we hopped on the first plane to California. Bradley called us just before we got on the flight. We pretended that we were shocked and had no idea the Jude had fallen down the stairs.

We insisted that we should come and visit Jude; even if Bradley disagreed then we would of gone to see Jude anyway. Bradley reluctantly told us that we could come and see Jude. I have a feeling that Bradley is hiding something. At least we'll find out the truth when we see Jude.

Throughout the journey Esme could barely sit still she was so worried about Jude. I'm also worried about Jude, but I'm trying to keep a calm appearance for Esme's sake. Before we got on the plane, Alice called and informed us that Jude's condition isn't life threatening.

After the plane stopped we rushed to the hospital, which Jude is staying at. Thankfully it's dark in California, as it's nearly nighttime and today is a rare cloudy day. The hospital is one, which we obviously don't know so we had to ask a nurse for directions.

Quickly, we arrived on the ward and saw Bradley standing outside of a room, waiting for us. Bradley turned to us when we approached.

"He's okay, but he's resting at the moment," Bradley informed.

Jude's breathing is even and his heartbeat is slow, so that means he's asleep. I looked around to see if I could see Emily. Esme and I are eager to meet her.

"Where's your wife?" Esme asked.

"She's at home with Sophia. When Jude fell our neighbor had to babysit Sophia for an hour until Emily got home."

"That's a shame, we were both eager to meet her" Esme replied in a friendly tone.

"How long has he been asleep?" I asked.

"Ermm about 6 hours, the doctors said it's because of all the pain killers"

"I'll go wake him up. If he's had 6 hours sleep then he'll be okay to have a chat with us" I told Bradley.

Bradley just nodded, but he seemed nervous. Maybe he's nervous about what Jude is going to tell us about how Emily's been treating him. If Emily doesn't treat Jude well then her job is at risk. Pediatricians are supposed to be good with children.

We walked into Jude's room. Esme sat on the edge of the bed and I sat down on the chair. Jude is covered in bandages and stitches; he looks like he's been in a war. All the bruises he has from falling down the stairs remind me of when we first encountered him. I remember doing a medical exam on him and being horrified at all his bruises.

Gently, I tapped his shoulder. Slowly, Jude opened his eyes and looked up at me. Then he turned to look at Esme. He knew we were coming, but I think he's shocked that we got here so fast.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Any pain?" I asked.

"No, I feel okay but the painkillers make me tired"

"Morphine does that too people, but if you don't have any then you'll be in pain"

Jude nodded then looked towards the door. He seems nervous.

"What happened?" Esme said, concerned.

"My dad wants me to lie to you" Jude said quietly. Obviously not wanting his dad to hear our conversation.

"Tell us what happened from the start," I said to Jude.

"I've already told you the beginning of the story, so I'll tell you what happened after I put the phone down. I was in my room, but I didn't want to go downstairs because Emily is mean. She shouted me, but I didn't reply. Then she shouted again saying get your ass downstairs now. When she said that she reminded me of Mike so I rushed downstairs, but I tripped. When I woke up I was in hospital, then dad said that he wouldn't let me see you both unless I lie. He said that I wasn't allowed to tell you about Emily cussing at me and calling me a brat. Dad also told me not to tell you about the doll incident" Jude explained.

By the end of the story Esme and I had already both made up our minds. Jude is coming home to us.

"Thank you Jude for not lying to us. I'll be back in a moment. Esme stay with him"

Swiftly I left the room.

"I know Bradley"

"Know what?" Bradley asked nervously.

"I know about Emily mistreating Jude and I know about you telling him to lie"

"What? Jude's a compulsive liar. Emily is a pediatrician, she would never do such a thing"

I cannot believe that Bradley is covering for his wife. Jude is his son; he can't love him that much if he doesn't want to protect him from her.

"Jude is not a liar, you are Bradley. If I tell Jude's social worker about this incident, I'm sure she'll inform the medical board then Emily's pediatrician license will be revoked"

"Okay, okay, fine. Jude is telling the truth, just please don't tell the medical board. Emily doesn't like Jude because I got Jude's mom pregnant shortly after I married her. I'll do anything please just don't tell the medical board" Bradley begged.

**So I've left this chapter at a bit of a cliffhanger! Bradley will do anything, what do you think Carlisle will make him do? You can probably guess! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! My aim is to get 100 reviews; so far I've got 76! I know I've already said this, but thank you for reviewing! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it! **

** kfaatcee omg seven detentions?! I feel sorry for you! I've never had a detention before…not yet anyway! I'm a really organized person**

** Fansluv16 once I get 100 reviews (If I get 100 reviews) then I'll eat loads of chocolate, be extremely happy and it will encourage me to do a sequel to Little Jude!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Jude, Bradley, etc.**

**Carlisle pov: **

"Let Jude live with me and my wife, he'll come and visit you in the holidays but Emily can't be there. If you don't comply then I'll just take you to court"

Bradley contemplated this for a moment.

"Fine, I'll call Jude's social worker and get the paperwork finished "Bradley said.

Bradley then walked off, so he could call Mrs. Robinson. I listened carefully to Bradley's conversation with her. He told Mr. Robinson that it was too much of a struggle caring for two children and that Jude seemed happier with us.

I wouldn't take Jude away from his father if Jude was treated nicely, but Bradley puts his wife's needs first. If Jude resided with the Montague's then I believe he would also be left out. Sophia is a very spoiled child and the family's life revolves around her getting her own way.

I'm not worried about the safety of Emily's patients. Emily dislikes Jude, as Bradley had an affair with Jude's mom. It's understandable where Emily's hatred comes from, but I believe it's unjust. Bradley's affair isn't Jude's fault.

No doubt Alice has had a vision of the good news. They'll all be thrilled at Jude's return, especially Rose. Esme will have heard the entire conversation between Bradley and I, so she'll be overjoyed.

Whilst Jude was away Esme missed him dearly. Even though we haven't known him for long he's already a beloved son to us. I walked back into Jude's room on the ward.

"Jude, I've got some good news," I announced, as I crouched down next to Jude's bed.

Esme has a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What is it?" Jude asked curiously.

"Well you can't remain with your father, as Emily isn't very nice. It's for the best that you come home to live with Esme and I again"

"Really?" Jude asked, smiling.

"Yes really!" Esme exclaimed.

"Your dad has just called Mrs. Robinson, so she'll give him some paperwork to sign then you'll be an official member of the Cullen family"

Jude hugged me tightly and Esme chuckled. I hugged him back; it's wonderful knowing that my son is now safe.

"When can I leave this place?" Jude asked, as he pulled away.

"Probably another couple of days, you're quite badly injured" I replied.

"But there isn't anything seriously wrong with me, please?"

"I'll have a word with your doctor to see if you can leave any earlier, I suppose you'll be okay travelling if you remain fairly still throughout the journey"

Jude nodded.

"Did you miss me?" Jude asked jokingly.

"Yes, very much. Emmett was extremely bored because he didn't have a playmate" Esme responded.

Jude laughed.

"I missed Emmett. I'd rather play on the Wii and Xbox with him, then play dolls with Sophia"

I couldn't restrain a chuckle. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It's Mrs. Robinson.

"Hello Mrs. Robinson" I said, as I answered the phone.

"Hello Carlisle. It appears that I have some good news for you" she replied, fairly cheerfully.

"What is it?" I asked with fake curiosity in my voice.

Of course I already know what the news is, but I can't tell her that.

"For private reasons Bradley can no longer look after Jude, so if you're still up for it you can adopt Jude"

"Of course Esme and I are still up for it. This is great" I deserve a Golden Globe for my acting skills.

"Good, good. I'll send some of the paperwork over and then all you need to do is sign it. We've already done the home inspection and the interviews"

"Okay, thank you for your help"

"It was my pleasure," she said, as she put the phone down.

**Esme pov: **

After his phone call with Mrs. Robinson went for a word with Jude's doctor to see if Jude can go home tomorrow. Carlisle is a doctor and he thinks it's okay for Jude to go on an airplane. We're going to go on a private jet, we'll get home quicker that way.

My husband is an extremely persuasive man so Jude's doctor will no doubt be persuaded by Carlisle. Currently Jude's asleep again. Jude wasn't joking when he said that the morphine makes him tired.

Shortly, after leaving the room Carlisle returned with a smile on his face.

"The doctor at first blatantly refused Jude to leave the hospital, because he feared it might be to hectic for him going through an airport with his injuries. I told him that I'm a doctor and that we would be taking a private jet, so he is now letting Jude go home," Carlisle explained quietly, so that Jude wouldn't awaken.

"That's great. When can we leave?" I replied.

"Tomorrow morning"

"Good. Jude seems eager to get out of California"

"No wonder. It's been an awful couple of days for him" Carlisle responded.

"At least we know that with us he'll live a happy life, but what will happen when he's old and…" I couldn't bear to say it. Jude is human and one day when he's old, he'll unfortunately pass away.

"When that happens we'll be devastated, but we'll be happy to know that Jude lived a good life"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. We've already bonded with Jude, so no matter where he lives or who he lives with we'll be distraught when that time comes"

Carlisle gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and kissed my cheek.

Carlisle and I had to pretend we'd fallen asleep on the couch in the room every time a nurse came in to check on Jude. Thankfully, Jude didn't have a nightmare and had a long, peaceful sleep.

I checked my watch to see that it's 5am. We need to get out of the hospital quickly before the sun rises, so that no one sees us sparkling, because obviously people would get suspicious if they saw sparkling people.

"Carlisle it's 5am. Is the jet ready?"

"Yes we're due to get on the jet at 6am. The airport is just around the corner from here. I'll go sign us out," Carlisle said, as he swiftly left the room to tell the nurses that we're leaving now.

I walked over to Jude's bed and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Jude it's time to wake up. We're going home now"

Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked, still half asleep.

"It's 5am, but you've been asleep for over 8 hours. We need to leave soon because we're going on a jet"

Jude just gave a small nod.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, just tired" he replied, sleepily.

"Okay, I'll just get you something to eat once we're on the jet"

Jude didn't even respond. All the morphine they've given him has made him exhausted.

"Any pain?"

He shook his head.

At that moment Carlisle returned.

"Jude's in no pain, but he's exhausted" I informed Carlisle.

"At least he's in no pain. I've signed us out, now all we have to do is leave"

Gently, Carlisle lifted up Jude who is still half asleep. Jude is too tired and injured to walk through a gigantic hospital, so Carlisle decided to carry him instead.

Swiftly we left the ward. As we walked through the hospital and towards the hospital I could smell blood, but thankfully I'm no longer tempted by it. Eventually we found the exit, but we had to ask a member of staff for directions.

We flagged a taxi and quickly made our way to the airport. It didn't take long to get to the airport. After arriving we showed a man who worked at the airport our passports and he showed us the way to the private jet.

Quickly, we climbed the stairs and stepped into the jet.

Carlisle gently placed the sleeping Jude on the seat. Jude fell asleep again whilst we were in the taxi.

"Ah, finally" I said, as I relaxed into the seat.

Carlisle smiled and sat on the seat opposite me.

"Is it normal for people to sleep so much after taking strong painkillers?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, don't worry. Painkillers have a tendency to make people tired" Carlisle comforted, easing my worries.

As the jet flew into the air, I looked out the window at the beautiful Californian scenery. Despite the jet taking off Jude remained in a deep, peaceful sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME GET 100 REVIEWS, IT WILL MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY!**

**I still have another chapter or two of Little Jude to go, but do you all think I should do a sequel?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I truly appreciate it! I'd also thank everyone for the advice about making a sequel!**

**As you might already know there has been quite a lot of snow in England recently and there's a boy from the town which I live in, who's tragically been in a sledging accident. He's in a serious condition in hospital and he's currently on life support. He's a lovely, popular teenager who has his life still ahead of him. Please pray for him, he's called Liam and he's only 16 X**

**All belongs to Stephanie Meyer except Jude, etc. No copyright intended.**

**Carlisle pov:**

We'd been on the plane for a couple of hours. Esme and I have just been talking quietly amongst ourselves, as we don't want to wake Jude up. Due to our enhanced senses we don't have to worry about not hearing each other.

Suddenly Jude's leg moved slightly. Finally the painkillers are wearing off and he's coming round. Slowly, Jude sat up and carefully took in his surroundings.

"Oh, we're on the jet" Jude said, realizing where we are.

"Yes. How do you feel? Any pain?" I asked.

"Only a bit, but I don't want a painkiller. They make me tired"

"I've got a painkiller, which don't make you tired. Will you have it?"

"I don't know…" he replied hesitantly.

"Jude, I would never lie to you. Trust me, this painkiller doesn't have any side effects"

"Okay" he said, slightly reluctantly.

I poured the medicine onto a spoon. It's strawberry flavored, so it shouldn't taste disgusting. I handed Jude a glass of water to wash the medicine down with. Personally I don't find the stench of the medicine appealing, but I'm a vampire.

Jude swallowed the medicine followed by a large mouthful of water afterwards. His face scrunched up, by his reaction the medicine either doesn't taste like strawberries or he doesn't like strawberries.

"How did it taste?" Esme asked.

"Disgusting" Jude, responded, his face still slightly scrunched up. He then took another mouthful of water.

"Apparently it's strawberry flavored, but by my enhanced smelling senses I can tell you that it doesn't smell like strawberries "I said.

"It doesn't taste like strawberries either" Jude replied chuckling.

"What would happen if you ate human food?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing really, we would just vomit it back up. Vampires don't eat human food, as were not tempted by it. The smell of it isn't appealing to us," I explained.

"It's like humans eating soil" Esme then explained, the explanation she's just given Jude is more understandable for a seven year old.

"Have you ever eaten human food before, whilst being a vampire?"

"Esme and I haven't, but guess who in the family has?" I said, laughing.

A memory suddenly appeared from approximately 3 decades ago. One afternoon Edward and Emmett were bored, so Edward dared Emmett to eat a slice of Pizza. Emmett didn't want to be a coward and ate a large slice, he found the smell of pizza extremely unappealing, but forced it down his throat anyway. Subsequently he violently vomited. Edward found Emmett's ordeal hilarious, but Emmett has never tried to eat human food since.

"Ermm…Emmett?"

"Yep!" Esme exclaimed, laughing.

Jude started laughing and didn't seem surprised by the fact it was Emmett, Emmett is the type of person who would do a silly thing like that.

"What does animal blood taste like?"

His question took me by surprise. Is it wise to tell a young child what animal blood tastes like? It seems like a bit of a touchy subject, but I just might be overprotective.

" It's hard to describe what it tastes like" Esme said.

Thankfully Jude accepted that answer and simply nodded.

"How long left till we get home?"

"Still quite a few hours to go unfortunately"

Jude sighed.

**Renesmee pov: **

Ever since Jake found out about Jude he's been in a bad mood. At first he seemed okay with it, but inside he wasn't. Jake keeps asking me why they can't give him to the authorities. He doesn't think it's fair on a human child to live with a family of vampires, because one day he'll suppress us all.

My argument is that Jude will live a happy life, even if he does suppress us. If Jude's with us then he's safe, but in Alice's vision giving him to the authorities isn't a good idea.

"Hey Jake" I said, as we walked towards each other.

"Hey" he replied quietly.

We've met up in the forest, as I find the forest a relaxing place. All of the nature and animals fascinate me. We sat down on a boulder down by the river edge.

"What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Having a good day?"

"No"

"Anything wrong?"

"No"

"Ermm… did you hear on the news about the hurricane in Thailand?' I queried, hoping to start a conversation. Jake just shrugged. He really is frustrating me now.

I decided it's time to confront Jake, I'm sick to death of his bad mood.

"Jake, what is it with you recently? Ever since Jude joined my family you've been in a bad mood"

Jake stood up defensively.

"My bad mood is your family's fault!" he said angrily.

"What has my family done wrong? We've saved a child from death and if we hand him over to the authorities then bad things will definitely happen to him. Alice has seen it!"

"The future can change! Just find Jude a good foster family!"

"Jake, Alice has seen the future for Jude if we hand him other to the authorities and it is BAD" I explained, trying my hardest to keep my calm.

"NO! What's bad is an innocent child is growing up with vampires!"

"OH PISS OFF JAKE! I'M SICK OF YOU! I'VE TOLD YOU 1 MILLION TIMES AND I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN THE ONLY WAY JUDE WILL BE HAPPY AND SAFE IS IF CARLISLE AND ESME ADOPT HIM" I yelled. My patience has completely vanished. Jacob is driving me insane.

Jake phased into a wolf and vanished into the forest. I hope Jacob doesn't do something foolish. We've told him not to tell his pack and not to tell Sam's pack either, as they might take us adopting Jude the wrong way….like Jacob has.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate it! **

**Currently there's a 90 percent chance that I'll do a sequel. Yesterday, I said that there is only 1 or 2 chapters left but that was because I was having a bit of a writer's block. Today I have suddenly came out of my writer's block and there are now quite a few chapters left! **

**I also sincerely apologize that this chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but that's because I have a big chemistry project which needs finishing. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate all the reviews; I'm 4 away from a hundred! **

**All characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, except Jude, Bradley, etc. No copyright intended. **

**Carlisle pov:**

Eventually we arrived home after a very long journey. Jude was bored the entire way, but I can't blame him. It's a very long journey for a seven year old to travel. Currently we are pulling up the driveway. Our house soon appeared. I sighed with relief.

"Home sweet home" Esme sighed.

We quickly rushed got out of the car and rushed towards the house. Hurriedly, I pushed the front door open. The familiar scent of my family hit me as soon as I opened it.

As soon as Jude entered Rosalie ran over to him and gently lifted him up into a giant hug, being careful of his injuries. She planted a huge kiss on his cheek and Jude laughed, she placed him on the floor then crouched down to his height.

"I've mis…"

"We've" Alice interrupted smiling. "We've all missed you," she corrected.

"I've missed you all too" Jude replied happily, relieved to be home after the long, tiring journey.

Emmett then rushed over to him and gently fist pumped his small, delicate fist.

"I'm so glad your back squirt. I've been so bored, I had no one whatsoever to play Xbox with me"

"I've been bored too, Sophia wanted me to play dolls not Xbox" Jude said grinning.

I walked over to Jude and lifted him up.

"It's been a long journey, Jude's tired and he's still sore. He needs bed rest"

Everyone sighed. They're desperate to spend time with him, but they're aware of his human needs.

"Have a nice sleep," Alice replied, as she held Jasper's hand and walked out of the hallway.

"See you later!" Jasper shouted from the corridor.

"See you both later" Jude replied.

Swiftly I carried him up the stairs, then into his room. Softly, I placed him down on the bed.

"Do I have to stay in bed?" Jude complained.

"Yes. You're injured"

"But…I'm only a little bit sore" he's obviously lying; he has a few broken bones he's going to be in pain. He also needs bed rest due to his concussion; it's not wise to have him running around.

I gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'm not tired either," he then stated.

I believe him, he slept on the jet and he also slept at the hospital but he's injured, so he has to stay in bed even if he's not tired.

"Well how about one of your brothers and sisters come up stairs to see you?"

"Yeah okay"

"Choose one," I said.

I'm not going to have the entire family in his room; I don't want to overcrowd him with visitors when he's not very well. He can choose anyone in the family except Bella, Edward and Nessie as I presume they're still at the cottage.

"Ermm, I don't mind. Anyone"

"Okay, I'll surprise you"

I left his room and ran at vampire speed down the stairs.

"Can I?" Emmett asked, like an excited child.

Obviously he heard our conversation. I was going to choose Rosalie or Jasper, as they are calm people and would simply chat with him. Emmett would probably take him for a run at vampire speed through the forest or dangle him from the balcony. Alice would talk so much that by the time she finished their conversation he would be an 80-year-old man.

"Fine Emmett you can, seeing as you seem so eager, but don't do anything silly. He's not very well"

"I would never do anything silly!"

Emmett sprinted up the stairs and I heard him run into Jude's room and shout "HEY SQUIRT!"

Esme and I started playing a game of chess. The rest of the family just chatted amongst themselves. Everything was relaxed and peaceful. Suddenly a worried Bella and Edward burst into the living room, along with a crying Nessie.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked worriedly.

"It's Jacob, he's done something silly" Nessie cried.

"What has he done?" Jasper said, as he stood up.

I feel sorry for Jasper in situations like these, it can't be easy for him dealing with all the emotions in the room.

"Well after he found out about Jude, I told him not to tell his or Sam's pack incase they take it the wrong way…but we had an argument because he's been in a bad mood recently and…" she hesitated.

"And what?" Rosalie asked, visibly concerned.

"And then he phased into a wolf and I'm pretty sure he's told some of the wolves"

I sighed. Just when I thought everything was going perfectly. I'm worried that the wolves will take us adopting Jude in a bad way, which they probably will.

"Alice what do you see happening?"

Alice's eyes gazed over, as she desperately searched the future. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Nothing's coming up, as it's to do with the wolves"

"Edward can you read any of the wolves minds, are they nearby?"

"No, I can't hear any of their thoughts"

I remained silent for a minute, whilst I thought of the best course of action to take. We could go see the wolves, but that would put us in danger or we wait for the wolves to come here. When they arrive we'll calmly explain to them about Jude's circumstances.

Yes, staying here is definitely and waiting for them to arrive is the wisest thing to do. Going over to see the pack is the worst thing we could do. Suddenly, Edward quickly turned to face the window.

"They're coming," he said worriedly.

Frantically, we all rushed outside to where the wolves would arrive and stood on the big porch in front of the house. We waited for a couple of minutes, but nothing happened.

"Edward are they still on their way here?" I queried.

"Yes, they're about 1 minute away and they're furious Carlisle"

After a minute Jacob and Sam's packs appeared from behind the trees in their wolf form. Their stance defensive, poised to attack.

"Stay calm. Please listen to us," I said. Attempting to defuse the situation.

The wolves stopped in their places. Good, they're going to listen to me.

"We wouldn't adopt a human child if there was another choice. We discovered Jude in the forest, malnourished and on the brink of hypothermia. It turns out he was abused and neglected at his old home. Alice searched his future and nothing, but bad things would happen if we handed him over to the authorities. He has no other family members except his father…"

Before I could explain any further all the wolves growled in unison.

"They're wondering why Jude can't live with his father" Edward said, reading the wolves minds.

"Jude did go to live with his father for a couple of days, but his stepmother mistreated him and his father didn't do anything about it. Jude is happy with us, he loves us and we love him. We all have good self-control, nothing would happen," I explained, hoping to persuade them that letting Jude live with a family of vampires is a good thing.

"They think it's best if Jude lived with a human family that didn't care about him, then a family of vampires "Edward informed us.

I faced the wolves again and they growled at my family, me in particular.

"Alice searched his future, if we hand him over to the authorities he'll be uncared for and abused. In his teens he will turn to alcohol, drugs and even crime. If we adopt him then he'll grow up to be a happy, intelligent man. Alice has seen it"

"The wolves don't believe you, they're going to attack!" Edward said quickly, as the Wolves growled and snarled.

Suddenly, the wolves pounced towards us; there mouths wide open ready to bite…

**Liam, the boy I wrote about in the authors note in the last chapter has started breathing on his own! He's still in a critical condition in intensive care, but he's improving! Please pray for him! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate it! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I appreciate it! **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Jude, etc.**

**Carlisle pov: **

Suddenly, the wolves pounced towards us; there mouths wide open ready to bite…

As the wolf neared me I pushed it away with my hands, I don't want to fight.

"STOP! STOP!" Emmett yelled, as he rushed outside with Jude placed firmly on his hip.

Suddenly, the wolves stopped fighting and quickly backed away from us. Seeing Jude has stopped them from fighting. They're trying to protect Jude, so fighting in front of him would traumatize him.

"What are you doing Emmett?" Bella asked.

Silent tears are dripping down Jude's cheeks. He seems extremely scared and worried.

"They're not going to fight with Jude here" Edward said, reading Emmett's mind.

"You're using a child as a decoy" Jasper hissed, visibly annoyed.

"I'm not using him as a decoy. Jude's going to change the wolves' minds about us adopting him" Emmett replied.

The wolves ferociously started to growl and snarl.

"You can't make him do that! He's terrified, you moron!" Rose stated furiously.

Her and Emmett love each other, but sometimes his laidback or silly approach to things annoys her.

"Emmett take Jude inside now!" Alice ordered.

"Yes Emmett, go inside now", Esme told him worriedly.

"Emmett are you sure this is a good idea?" I queried.

"Carlisle, trust him. He's got a plan, which could work" Edward said.

Emmett completely ignored all of us.

"Go on Jude, persuade them" Emmett encouraged softly.

Jude turned his head, so that he's looking at the wolves. I'm surprised Jude isn't screaming! Seeing a wolf, especially a pack of giant ones would make any seven-year-old terrified.

"I want to live here. I don't like living with my dad, because his wife is mean. If I don't live here then I'll have to go into foster care, which is what I really don't want to happen. Please don't be mad at the Cullens, because they're only helping me," Jude explained bravely.

As he spoke the wolves stopped snarling and growling. Slowly, but surely the wolves started to retreat. We've won.

"They believe what Jude is saying, they won't go against his wishes…not yet anyway. They are going to discuss what the best course of action is," Edward informed.

I sighed with relief.

Rosalie rushed over to Emmett and snatched Jude from out of his arms.

"Emmett you bast…"

"Rose" Esme barked she hates seeing our family argue.

I intervened calmly.

"Rose, if Emmett didn't involve Jude then we'd be currently be in a fight with the wolves"

"Okay, I just don't like seeing him scared" Rosalie replied.

"You were a very brave boy Jude, but now lets get you inside and tucked into bed. It's freezing" Esme said.

Rosalie carried Jude into the house and Esme followed.

"It's been a wild few days" Edward said.

"Yes, very wild" I agreed.

"Carlisle, do you think it's safe for Ness to date Jacob?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Well the wolves are very unpredictable and they have a short temper, but I'm sure Jacob can control his"

"Well look what just happened, Jacob lost his temper and then he informed his pack about Jude…then well a fight started, which could have killed us"

"I see were your coming from Eddie, but Nessie loves Jacob and Jacob loves Nessie. True loves holds no boundaries"

"Maybe its true love" he replied.

**Esme pov: **

"Do I have to stay in bed?" Jude complained, as Rose gently placed him on the bed.

"You asked dad this earlier and he said yes" I replied.

Jude see's Carlisle as his dad and not Bradley, so he refers to Carlisle as dad and he calls me mom.

"Yeah, but you might have said no"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not a doctor, but I know for a fact that you need bed rest"

"I don't need bed rest, it's boring," he moaned.

"Well how about I stay with you?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay" Jude replied, smiling.

I tucked Jude into his bed, so that he's nice and warm. Rosalie sat next to him.

"I'll see you both later," I said, as I swiftly walked out of the room.

**Rose pov: **

"When will my injuries heal?" Jude asked.

"About 8 weeks and you'll be fully healed"

"8 weeks! Do I have to stay in bed for 8 weeks?"

"No, no! You're just not allowed to overexert yourself"

"Overexert?" he asked confused.

Sometimes I forget that he's a seven-year-old.

"Overexert means that you might go beyond your strength"

He nodded in understanding.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked.

"My ribs are hurting"

"Okay, I'll go get you some painkillers"

"Please don't get the medicine, which makes me tired" Jude begged.

"Which is the one that makes you tired?"

"The tablet form painkiller"

"Okay, I'll be back in less then a minute"

Quickly, I left the room and rushed downstairs to receive the painkillers.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I apologize that this chapter isn't that long, but I have lots of homework and I'm currently having a bit of a writer's block. **

**There will be one more chapter then the story will be finished, but I am DEFINITELY doing a sequel to Little Jude sometime in the near future. Does anyone have anything that they want me to include in the sequel? I'll consider all ideas. **

**By the way Liam is still in intensive care, but he's opened his eyes and he's breathing on his own! Thank you so much for praying for him! He is making a speedy recovery. **


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**No copyright intended whatsoever in any of the chapters. All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, except Jude, etc. **

**Carlisle pov: **

The rest of the day ran smoothly after the wolf incident. Each individual family member had a conversation with Jude one by one, as I don't want to overwhelm him with people when he's not very well.

He's put on weight and his iron and vitamin levels are slowly rising. His injuries are healing and by 6-8 weeks he'll be as healthy as a horse. The Easter semester has just ended, so all of the children and going back to high. Jude will be lonely around the house without them.

Esme and I are putting him in a prestigious private school, a half an hour drive away from the house. They will be able to cater for his needs and we want to give him the best education possible. He will start there in September.

Unfortunately he had a nightmare about Mike again last night. Sometimes if he's not occupied then he'll remember all the bad things, which has happened to him. Edward informed us about this, so I'm going to send him to a friend of mine who is a wonderful therapist.

I walked into Jude's room; he's just woken up

"Good morning Jude, how are you feeling?"

"Good morning and I feel okay"

I sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Are you glad to be back with us?" I asked, even though I know the answer is yes.

"YES! Of course I am"

I chuckled.

"Thank you" Jude said.

"Thank you for what?" I asked feeling confused. Why is he saying thank you?

"Just thank you for everything you've done for me" he said sweetly.

"It's my pleasure Jude. We all love you so much"

He smiled, his eyes full of joy. I will make sure Jude has a perfect life. Since Jude has come to live us, everyone's lives have been transformed for the better. We make him happy and he makes us happy. Perfect.

**Please review! Thank you for reviewing everyone, you encouraged me to carry on and write! It makes me so happy to see people who enjoyed my story : )**

**This chapter is short, but it's pretty much just the conclusion…for now. I will definitely make a sequel to Little Jude in the near future, but firstly I'm going to write a fan fiction about a teenage girl who gets sucked into the world of twilight! **

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, but I didn't have time to write it. I was at a&e after school last night for hours, because in netball a ball hit my hand too hard and bent my finger back. I didn't realize I'd damaged it so I carried on playing and didn't tell a teacher. When I got home at 4 o clock I told my mum. **

**Turning this long story short I went to a&e last night, had an X-ray and it turns out I've fractured my finger and damaged the ligaments! Yeyyy…**

**By the way Liam is slowly, but steadily making a recovery! Thank you for praying for him, it's much appreciated X**


End file.
